A New Pathway Journey
by h0neybunny16
Summary: Summary: Hermione, Harry, Luna, Draco, Blaise, Fred, George, and Harry's & Hermione's god son's Teddy and Elias head to Forks in hope of recovering after the war to start a new life. Hermione reunites with old friends while slowly falling in love... what's gonna happen when more than one wolf imprints. Love, drama, Bella gets jealous ... what a girl to do.
1. Chapter One

**A New Pathway Journey**

Summary: Harry, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Blaise, Fred, George, Teddy and Elias (Harry's & Hermione's god son's) are heading to Forks, Washington in hope of recovering after the war to start a new life. Hermione reunites with old friends and her estrange cousin Isabella 'Bella' while slowly falling in love… what's going to happen when more than one wolf imprints. Will the estrange cousins find each other secrets and what will happen when Edward finds himself drawn to Hermione which the feeling is mutual on her part as she doesn't find him attractive which made Bella jealous on how close her older cousin Hermione is close with the Cullens and the pack. Will Hermione and her old friends discover the secrets that they're all hiding and what's up with Bella being jealous towards Jacob and Luna's closeness. What's going to happen when Seth imprints on Hermione and the pack is very protective with Hermione because of this because they consider Hermione part of their family. slight bashing of Bella Swan and no there's no Emily Clearwater in this story so Quil never imprinted on Claire instead he imprints on someone else. Let's see and find out shall we?

Main Characters.

Seth Clearwater x Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy (three some)

Jacob Black x Luna Lovegood

Harry Potter x Blaise Zabini

Neville Longbottom x Embry Call

Fred Weasley x Leah Clearwater

George Weasley x Aquarius Jadene Granger 'Aqua' (OC)

Sam Uley x Aries Joelle Taylor Granger 'Ariel' (OC)

Edward Cullen x Autumn 'Ruby' Collins (OC)

Chapter One: End of the War

Hermione was sitting at the entrance to the great hall all numbly. Hands crossed around her skinny legs which had drawn up to her chest. Her hair was frizzing everywhere, almost like she was all frazzled at the edges. Her hair hasn't been frizzled like that since her 5th year at the ministry of mysteries. By the end of her 5th year she sends her parents away to Forks, Washington her home town to keep them safe that was until her siblings Max and her siblings noticed her expression and demanded to know what was going on so she told them the truth which took a lot of convincing to send her family 0away who had families on their own and finally gave in to leave with their parents. Max and Logan left with their parents first but, not before Logan made a compromise to watch over them without erasing their memories except their parents just to keep them safe as well which Hermione agreed after a long of convincing on her part.

During the war Hermione had so much anger as Greyback taunted her on how he killed many of her friends that she murdered him from behind along with Bellatrix Lestrange. It brought so many anger inside that it nearly killed her luckily Draco and Blaise were there to save her when they did or else they would've lost their best friend/sister with the exception of Harry and their friends of course.

Hermione noticed these things without any emotion. People buzzing around weeping hysterically over their dead families, sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, mothers, father's, aunts, uncles, even friends and so many more.

One thing was running through her head though practically pacing her head in continual circles that could've given her a headache.

It was completely over thanks to Harry.

She was just meeting up with Harry but, was curious where was Ron was as they decided to meet at the Great Hall after they split up to help around the war…once she reached to the Great Hall that's when she saw the whole clan except Fred and George Weasley holding on each other with tears running down their cheeks.

"Fred…George…" Hermione whispered.

The Weasley twins looked at their friend who they consider as a sister with a sad expression on their faces that's when she felt her heart literately stopped as she widens her eyes in horror watching her best friend Ron Weasley lost his life.

Hermione shakes her head in disbelief "How?" she hoarse.

"We were fighting against Dolohov and a few death eaters… but, we were outnumbered…" George voice was cracked from crying closing his eyes "He-he saved us … and one of the first years … I believe it's that little girl about Teddy's and Elias age… she was kidnapped so Ron went after him to save her … when this building came down crashing out of nowhere … we-we tried to get him out Mione… we really did but, we were too late," he explained.

Hermione shook her head _'no'_ bending down to her knees closing Ron's eyes as it was hollow and never got a chance to talk about their kiss and now they never would "Oh Ron. "she sadly says closing her eyes sadly as she saw the rest of the Weasley family. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Ginny who also lost their lives as she held her sob "Even Gin too… "she whispered.

The Weasley twins sadly nodded at this as they both held onto her close where Harry came back very tired "Mione we did it we finally won," he says smiling.

Hermione turned to her best friend Harry running to him and sighed in relief "Oh Harry…" she began to say sadly turning to the Weasley clan which he followed her stare as he fell into his knees widen his eyes in horror bending down to their best friend Ron screaming in agony "Ron!No not Ron anything but, him!" he screamed in agony shaking his head.

Hermione blinked her eyes holding her best friend as he cried, silent tears came down her cheeks.

"What happen to him?" Harry voice was hollow.

"We were fighting against Dolohov but, we were outnumbered… he didn't make it Harry… he's a hero he saved that little girl when this building came crashing out of nowhere and we-we tried-to get him out but, it was too late," he nearly choked into his tears.

Harry closed his eyes sadly holding Hermione into a hug "He's going to be remembered as a hero. I'm just glad I didn't lose you too Mione … it would've been too much for me," he explained he was nearly choking in tears.

"Shhh you would never lose me Harry and I would've felt the same way but, we're here together and that's matters," Hermione whispered.

Harry gave a sad smile "I'm glad you're still here Mione I really am," he says as they all hugged each other sadly as they survived to this… the third _'trio'_ member of the Golden Trio died and now it's down to 'duo' between the two best friends.

"Me too I'm just glad I didn't lose you either Harry," Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded and turned to the Weasley twins "Does that little girl have a family to come back too?" he whispered.

"Actually her family got killed from Bellatrix," George spats "Mum killed her but, she didn't see Rudolph from behind so we killed him for mum because of it… and we-we decided to take her with us," he explained.

"Of course and we wouldn't have it any other way," Hermione whispered.

Fred and George nodded at this as they went to grab the little girl from Madame Pomfrey who was looking over her from the cuts and bruises. She didn't get hurt too much but, they decided to adopt her. Her name was Demetria Devonne Weasley 'nee Banuelos 'Demi' for short. She was the same age as Teddy and Elias (the twins) so they decided to take her with her.

It was all over but, at what cost? She already knew that Remus and Tonks were dead along with Ron, Ginny and many others. But, what her mind kept on dragged too was that as one of the young Teddy and Elias god parents, she'd had a lot of more responsibility that she had once thought. Apparently Tonks had twins which was an expected surprise for her and Remus when she was in labor giving birth to Teddy. They were both happy and stunned by this news but, other than that they were happy to be parents to two healthy boys. Actually come to think of it… actually looking after Teddy, Elias and Demi was a huge responsibility. Especially since how Tonks mother Andromeda 'Andie' who also died in the final battle probably from the grief of losing her only daughter Tonks and her husband Remus her son in law.

Little Teddy and his brother Elias, then Demi are now orphans. Three orphans that left Harry, Hermione, Fred and George (the Weasley twins) to look after together.

Tiredly Hermione headed outside, trudging to the point where Harry had defeated Voldemort, past where she'd thought her best friend Harry was dead. Where she thought they had lost. Where she had been on the brink of attacking him how Harry had moved literally just before she pointed her wand.

Her theories had only just been confirmed at that point, guilt overwhelming her clashing with her fury for being a know-it-all. How she had known this would happen, not really… she was starting to lose hope but, that doesn't mean she would literately give up. Harry had saved from that, stirring in Hagrid's arms, standing up and the battle commencing again.

She found herself by the lake starring ahead deep into her thoughts. She had so much going through her mind that she didn't know what to start. She wished that Sirius and Remus were still alive… they would've knew what to make her feel better of course Harry does too but, both Sirius and Remus were like father/uncle figures to her... and wish she could do something to stop Harry from hurting… especially losing Sirius… she knew how he felt since she's also very close with him.

After a few minutes she got up wiping the dirt off herself putting her hair up in a messy pony tail not really caring at the moment and headed back to the castle. She held her wand tightly in her hands as her knuckles turn white from the strain, it was in case a stray of death eaters crossed their paths.

She looked around scanning the area but, that uneasy feeling wasn't there anymore; she pondered for a moment and continued her way. Smoke high into the sky in a depressing gray.

The war may have been over but, they had a long journey ahead of them.

Hermione pondered where they could head… maybe America... since her siblings were currently staying there but, wasn't sure if visiting them was a good idea but, then again she hasn't seen them in almost 3 ½ years; she knew her older sisters Aries and Aqua was worried sick over her absence especially since the twins (Rocco and Rocky) were young when this occurred. She frowned thinking about the twins... she missed the twins more than anything but, she had to stay with her best friend Harry as they were both planned this from the beginning. She couldn't abandon him since he needed her just like she needed him… it was a huge sacrifice on her part but, she missed her babies more than anything including her family of course.

Her, Harry, and Draco maybe some of the others had nowhere left to go. Since Fred and George are the only Weasley clan left with Demi their now adopted daughter, she made a mental note to add them to come along if they wished too which she had a feeling they will because they don't have anywhere else to go either.

Hermione wasn't sure if they can stay in England, they could go further afield to get away from everything if that was the case.

As she entered the great hall she was hit with silence. People quieting as they saw who had entered, only healers bustling around the injured. Hermione continued to walk, joining Harry by the benches with a faraway look as she sat down to join him; she laid her head against his shoulder which startled him but, saw it was Hermione so he relaxed after it holding her hand, squeezing it in comfort, guessing his current feelings of guilt.

He squeezed her hand back, Grateful for her gesture; she just knows him too well.

A few days had passed and Hermione still couldn't think of anywhere to go, they had moved the bodies, some already having been buried, funerals gone in a flash, mass burials. Whole families wiped out.

It was only when Luna sat beside her, eating together at the old Gryffindor table that after Ron's funeral with the rest of the Weasley clan except Fred and George who are the only ones in their family who survived along with so many others that she had her lightbulb moment.

Luna had been talking softly telling Hermione that she needed a break. That they should go away somewhere. Her, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Neville and Luna herself along with Fred and George but, of course Hermione and Harry would take both little Teddy and Elias along.

Blaise had been the only other person who swapped to their side that had survived without life lasting effects, their friend Theodore Nott being tortured at the hands of his own parents after they had found out he switched sides with his two best friends Blaise and Draco. They had gotten him out of there in the nick of time thanks to Hermione's help of course which Blaise thanked her silently which she nodded at this.

But, no matter how many days has passed he wasn't coping very well and they were saying it was unlikely he would ever fully recover that's when Draco offered to take Blaise with them; he refused to leave his best friend behind which they agreed immediately much to his relief since they weren't going to leave anyone behind anyway much to his relief.

That's when they started talking going to America, where there was this magical beast she'd heard of that helped people stay at rest, stay calm and relaxed. Not be eaten away from guilt or sadness.

It was when Hermione dropped herself into reality.

An idea hitting her like a ton of bricks as where they should go. Where they could all go.

They could go to Forks, her cousin Isabella lived there, of course Hermione hasn't seen her cousin since they were about 11 years old along with her childhood friends Samuel Uley 'Sam', Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater including her siblings. Of course Hermione hasn't seen her friends and cousin for a long time. Losing most contact with them started at Hogwarts except with her siblings of course, it was before they decided to live at their old home and neither of them except family members knew that Hermione was a witch so her uncle Charlie knew about it and kept it as a secret since then.

But, as they been close in her childhood Hermione had tried to stay in touch with Sam as they been writing letters back and forth with phone calls and texts until Hermione stopped over her 4th year when the school started to get dangerous and more serious then she encountered in her entire life. Hermione just couldn't put Sam or her friends in danger, wiping her parent's members and cutting contact has been her way of keeping them safe … although when she saw her parents leave she knew it was the only way … her older siblings Logan, Max, Jayden, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua knew better as they're all witches and wizards as well and graduated from Hogwarts way before she started school there. That was before Rocco and Rocky were (the youngest twins) in her family were born.

Once she saw her family leave …. she made sure they were extra safe as she traveled with them until she apparate to meet with Remus and Tonks at the time to head to the Burrow for the wedding. It broke her heart knowing the sacrifice she had to do … that she had to put aside her feelings inside not wanting to distract anyone from her troubles except for Luna who noticed her quite upset. She was the only person who noticed not even her two best friends Harry or Ron as they're both too occupied with other things so Luna took her away to the other room so they can talk and asked her what was wrong… at first Hermione waved it off stating nothing was wrong but, Luna gave her a serious look which took Hermione a long time to admit and started to break down and cried telling her that she send her family away to keep them safe.

Hermione just couldn't put her family in danger, wiping her parent's memories while her siblings watched over them by cutting contact had been her way by keeping them safe. She didn't want to badger Kingsley when he made more important things to worry about, other people to protect like Harry for instance. It was before she, Harry and Ron were on the run, to destroy the horcruxes and defeat Voldemort once and for all.

"Luna…" Hermione said.

"Yes, Hermione?" she asked in her tinkling voice.

"I've got somewhere we can go?"

"Oh … where's that?"

"Forks," Hermione said, the first thing that popped into her head being how they would find a muggle high school. Especially in an American muggle high school. How did their education differ was what she wanted to know but, she had to call her sister about it since she works there with the rest of her siblings? Logan would be the head principle in La Push High as he got a degree as a teacher then worked his way up from there then Jayden worked with Sam in a construction site then there's Max who works with their uncle Charlie as a police cop while Cameron worked as a dental assistant with their parents under a false name Henry and Monica Wellingtons.

"Isn't that your home town Mione?" Luna asked in her tinkling voice.

"It is …until my family and I moved to England when I was about 6 years old" Hermione began to say as she held her breath knowing it was time for her to go home "We can start over there…my family and my friends are there with the exception of you guys but, still… what do you think?" she asked turning to Luna.

"Well what's it like there?"

Hermione stretched her memory, trying to remember the summers that she had spent there with her family before she moved to England. All she remembered though was how green everything had been everywhere and how welcoming the people had been each time she had visited.

"Green. Beautifully green, natural everywhere. It's so peaceful and there's a beach in La Push, it's really amazing there and not only that but, my childhood best friend Sammy lives there his whole life with the others. Jacob Black, Leah and Seth Clearwater and my cousin Isabella…" she began to say pausing for a moment rethinking of her last conversation from her big brother Jayden who scowled on Isa's name, even though it's been years since she saw her cousin it didn't stop her siblings from hating Isabella though from the way Jayden been telling her it became tense between them as they stopped being close to one another. Her cousin Isabella always felt jealous on how close she was with her uncle Charlie and didn't understand her rash behavior that was until she found out the truth … she never called Renee Isabella's mum auntie again and shook that thought out "It's the perfect place to recover,"

Luna smiled, her eyes glazing a little, a black eye prominent on her pale face "It sounds wonderful. What could we do there?"

"Well... we could go to high school..." Hermione offered pausing for a moment "And get jobs in La Push since I'm mostly close with Sammy, Jacob, Leah and Seth mostly since the town of Forks are very noisy and can't keep out of anyone's business. The Reservation in La Push isn't like that which I'm glad so I'm sure my uncle Charlie can find us a house there with no problem," pausing for a moment "Although it might seem a bit odd if eight teenagers with three kids would seem a bit odd to move in who don't go to school so we might need some sort of guardian to watch over us since we don't look older than we look…" she explained.

"Maybe your uncle Charlie would be our guardian for the time being Mione?" Luna offered.

Hermione nodded "That's true we could ask my uncle Charlie and I'm sure my big brother Logan can help us with the school part since he's over 21 anyway so it won't be a problem since he's now the principle in La Push high with the rest of my family who also got a job too so I'm sure we'll get along just fine and my uncle Billy too since he's my god father. He pretty much knows everyone in the reservation to look after us. He and my uncle Charlie are very overprotective with me and my family of siblings but, I guess it's their way of being a father figure to us when we were little besides my parents," she explained

Luna nodded in agreement "Sounds like we're going to Forks then,"

"Great I'm going to call my big brother Logan and let him know so we can pack," Hermione nodded at this leaving the girls to chat preparing the plan.

"Perfect," Luna smiled pausing for a moment "Mione why on earth would muggles name a town out of a utensil?" she asked all confuse.

Hermione stared at her for a long moment and started to laugh which was the first time she ever did in a long time and told her that she hasn't had a clue why muggles would name a town out of a utensil and told her many things that she can remember about her friends back home.

Meanwhile a week ago at Forks, Washington in the reservation of La Push to be exact a young girl name Aries but, people call her Ariel for short was laying down on her bed that she shares with her fiancée Sam since they're just got engaged about a month ago and started sketching what her wedding dress should look like. She had a few magazines that one of her coworkers Autumn who was named after her grandmother but, calls her Ruby for short as she's pretty much an expert when it comes with weddings until an idea popped into her head and got inspired knowing what she designs she wanted on her wedding dress and had a feeling Alice Cullen (a vampire who can see the future-physic) which she distastes with a passion while her fiancée Sam and the pack calls them a leech while in return they call them mutts.

It was a bit rude but, she wasn't going to complain as long as they don't mess with her or her family then she'd something about it. She also knew that Alice wanted to help but, knew deep, deep down that she's a bit overwhelming… so she's laying on her stomach sketching her designs on her wedding dress and started humming _'Same Old Love'_ while Sam her fiancée and the pack were patrolling around the woods.

Aqua her twin sister was currently working with Leah as they work together at the restaurant and told her the good news the minute Sam purposed as they both squealed happily over this. That was until she told Leah at first she thought she would be upset but, Leah gave a small smile telling her that she's happy for them but, knew deep down she was hurt. Ariel felt really guilty over this the minute Sam imprinted on her. At first Ariel refused as she wouldn't betray Leah like that as they're best friends with one another but, somehow along the way Sam slowly gained her heart and somehow fell in love with him… she was in denial when she realized this but, the more Sam insisted they belong together it was … hard not to fall in love with him. Leah of course notice how Ariel refused to be with Sam that was until they talked like really talked. Leah told her that despite how she and Sam aren't together that doesn't mean she didn't want either of them to be happy so she gave them her blessing. Sam of course was dumbfounded just like she was and gave a sad smile.

Sam even told her that he'll always love her just like she'll always love him and somehow they worked things out and became friends again. Ariel even told her _'are you sure you're okay with us being together because I swear I will end things with him because I don't want to hurt you Leah'_ she explained, of course for her best friend Leah, she didn't see that way. Leah knew deep down that Sam always cared about Ariel even when they were kids he was always protective of her no matter how old they were and always had that special connection with one another.

 _'I'll be fine Red go to him. I know you love him and I appreciate what you're trying to do and protect me by refusing to be with him but, we both know you love him more than I did. The minute you two became friends I knew you had that connection with him even when we were kids… even I knew that deep down that you two belong together even if I dated Sam. He loves you so go after him and be with him not for my benefit but, for yours. I'll be okay Red and support you both no matter what. We're best friends forever Red,'_ Leah answered hugging her best friend. Ariel was teared up hugging her best friend and ran to Sam as he grinned twirling her around. Leah of course was happy for her best friend but, that didn't mean it didn't hurt and slowly moved on from Sam.

It's been nearly 3 ½ years since she's been living in Forks and it has been nothing but, drama. First off she learns that her estrange cousin Isabella (Bella) who not only toyed with Jake's emotions and feelings but, she's more pissed no not pissed more like frustrated and angry towards her dimwitted cousin. She couldn't understand why she couldn't just leave Jake alone when she's with Edward (the leech) and acting like she's the queen of the world just because she's dating Edward who looks surprisley like Cedric… Hermione's ex-boyfriend, speaking of her little sister she hasn't heard from her nearly 3 ½ years … the war started from the end of Hermione's 5th year when she decided to send their family away… mostly her parents as they're both muggles. It was very dangerous for their family as she knew that death eaters would come after her family through her which was why she send her family away.

She even tried to erase hers along with their sibling's memories to forget about their baby sister once which backfired when Logan grabbed her on the arm to the hide out asking her what she was doing. At first Hermione refused to talk until she saw her holding her tears back and told them the truth. Apparently the war was coming and she needed to send mum and dad away. At first it was to Australia but, she had a bad feeling the death eaters would find them there so … Forks was her 2nd choice as it was a small town where uncle Charlie was living and needed her family to be safe. They all refused to let her fight in the war as she grown up very quickly because of it but, Hermione she refused to leave Harry behind as he needed her just like she needed him. It was one of the reasons why she's in Forks in the first place.

Ariel's been worried sick about her baby sister since then and whenever Sam, Leah, Jake and Seth were asking about how was Hermione especially Seth he's very close with her since he laid eyes on her as a child. Ariel and her siblings (Logan, Max, Jayden, Cameron & Aqua) grew quiet not knowing what to do … they would give small lies stating she's working hard at school knowing Hermione it wasn't a complete lie and sometimes she would distract Sam from not asking too much about her baby sister whereabouts.

Anyway back to her story Ariel couldn't understand why her dimwitted cousin wouldn't leave Jake alone because no only Jake had strong feelings for her because of how he helped her heal from her break up with Edward last year… but, he fell for her hard. She snorted when she learned this but, held her tongue for Jake's sake because Jake is her family. She promised Rebecca and Rachel that she'll watch over him and that's what she intends to do as they're best friends with one another so it was practically a family promise really. That was until she got interrupted by her cell phone thinking it was Sam her fiancée that she didn't noticed the ring tone was from her baby sister Hermione.

"Hello?"

 **(at first no answer) …**

"Hello…anyone there?"

The caller held her breath "Big sister…"

Ariel rapidly got up "Who is this?" she asked.

"It's me … Mya…"

"Bumblebee is that really you…" Ariel hoarse _(a/n: Ariel's nickname for Hermione with a few others)_

"Yes… it's me…"

Ariel held her shirt tightly against her chest "When-when was the last time we talked?" she asked it was part of being a witch as it was still dangerous for both parts.

"Nearly 2 years ago when you told me that you and Sammy got together as a couple," Hermione voice was cracked from crying "Even though it was still dangerous for you to call … since the war just barley started ..you still called… through the two sided mirror wanting me to know… " she hoarse.

Ariel blinked her tears feeling very conflicted and relieved grabbing her two side mirror mumbling a spell "Hermione Granger- "as it revealed her baby sister Hermione who looked entirely different. Her baby sister is now a war heroine and that made her a proud a big sister "It really is you isn't it … I have been worried sick over you despite how it's been nearly 3 ½ years … are you alright… stupid question of course you're not alright… I just …. You look like you went through hell Mya," she sobbed covering her mouth not wanting to make any noise.

Hermione was shaking blinking her tears "Yeah well… that's what happens when you battle in the war… and I'll be fine… I just… "licking her lips nervously with a sniff "We won Ariel… he's finally dead and we're free," she sobbed happily.

Ariel sobbed happily "Are you serious… he's really gone … you're not playing around with me are you cookie?" she hoarse as her eyes widen her eyes in shock.

Hermione shakes her head 'no' with a sniff "Yes, I'm sure Harry battled and finally defeated him … it took a while for us to gather the horcruxes but, we did it… we finally won big sister he's really gone…" she whispered.

Ariel was sobbing happily "That's-that's great cookie I'm so glad that bastard is dead," as she held her sob inside now wanting to reveal too much knowing that Sam and the pack would be back soon "I-I can't imagine how you guys went through especially you cookie… knowing how close you are with Harry and Ron. I can't even imagine sending us away to Forks no less must've been hard for you especially for mum and daddy… when it's supposed to be our jobs to protect you not the other way around but, I guess it's been always like that with us as we're always been protective with one another… Logan… Max… Jayden… Cameron... Aqua and I. We've always been close haven't we bumblebee," she asked.

"Yes, we always were and I'm positive … most of them are dead or blown up thanks to Harry and I," Hermione blurted out.

"B-b-blown up," Ariel stuttered up in shock.

"Yes… it's a very long story… I... I rather just tell you, Logan and the rest of our family in person … speaking of mum and daddy. How are they?"

"They're both fine Mya… and miss you bunches I promise as far as Max told me during lunch they're currently at work which he's working with them as daddy's assistant to keeping themselves with the amount of customers and everything. Speaking of mum and dad we renew their memories of you the minute they arrived Forks and told them the truth about the war,"

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously "I figured as much … were they angry considering the circumstances?" she whispered.

Ariel sighed over this leaning against the wall "They were at first but, they understood since daddy was in the army for a few years before he met mum. Despite how they couldn't get in contact with you at first we even explained how we were also in the war. We were participating without Sam and the pack or the Cullens. We protected them without their knowledge," she explained.

"So Sammy doesn't know about you being a witch or the rest of our family yet?" Hermione asked.

"No not yet … it's still a working progress to be honest with you but, I'll tell him soon because whenever I try to talk to him it's always a bad time so I'm still waiting until it feels right," Ariel explained.

"I suppose that's true…" Hermione murmured at this "Hey listen big sister… we lost a lot of people during the war and I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming to Forks to finish my last year of school with my friends since there's nothing else left for us here anyway," she explained.

"A-are you sure… what about the- "Ariel looked around putting the silence charm "What about the death eaters?" she whispered.

"Like I said most of them are blown up … or dead,"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because most of them I blew them up after hurting most of my friends. It took most of my energy out of me and let's just say I could've been killed because of it but, I managed to be okay," Hermione murmured at this.

"How serious is it?" Ariel whispered.

"Ariel don't even worry about it I got enough potions to heal my wounds and such but, mostly … it tends to help with the nightmares that I have…" Hermione began to say pausing for a moment "So anyway my friends and I were thinking of moving down to Forks and- "who was cut off by Ariel once again.

"I thought it was only you?"

"It was … until I suggested to bring my friends with me like I said before my friends and I have nothing else to hold us back in England,"

"Are you serious,"

"Yes I'm serious,"

"Where are you going to live?"

"Well I was hoping to live with uncle Charlie,"

"I'm sure he would love that but, unfortunately our cousin Isabella is living with him,"

"Isabella …I thought she was living with … Renee…"

"She was until Renee got married so now Isabella is staying with uncle Charlie to finish her school as well"

"Really… what school is she attending?"

"Forks High speaking of schools what school are thinking of attending cookie?"

"I was thinking of going to Forks High- "Hermione was cut off by Ariel.

"No way you're going there,"

"Why not?"

Ariel held her breath "Because the people in Forks won't stop snooping into people's business and I know how you hate that kind of thing," she scowled.

Hermione grew quiet "Yes but, Isa attends that school there wouldn't it be better if my friends and I attend there?"

"You could but, I heard from uncle Charlie not that long ago that they're not accepting any new students at the moment so you're going to attend La Push High since Logan added new buildings like classrooms and stuff"

"I don't even know anyone who goes there Ariel?"

"Actually you do. Jake and Seth both attend in La Push since Leah and Sammy already graduated a few years ago,"

"Really? Well I supposed I could attend there since I'm more close with Sammy, Leah, Jake and Seth anyway,"

"Good and I also want to mention that Logan is the head principle so it won't be a problem for you and your friends to attend in La Push,"

"Are you sure…"

"I'm positive so what do you think? I rather you attend to La Push High instead of Forks. Please Mya it would really me happy if you did please," Ariel pouted leaving Hermione to agree "Alright we'll attend to La Push High instead of Forks High happy?" she asked.

"Very much and I'm only doing this for you benefit Mya because I love you too much,"

"I love you too big sister and alright… are you sure Logan would help us?"

"Of course say no more let me ask him really quick just to be sure" Ariel waved her hand off as she started to text Logan, 10 seconds later he replied "Done and done. Tell cookie that I can't wait to see her and that we need to talk soon," he says leaving Ariel to squeal happy asking what he needed to talk to her about. Logan replied how about we talk in my lunch break and meet at her place say half an hour which she answered sure.

"Logan told me that he got you and your friends enrolled with no problem. By the way who's going with you?"

"Hold on big sister," Hermione began to say as Ariel heard a muffled sound which took a couple of seconds for Hermione to come back "Well let's see… Harry is coming with me with our two god sons Teddy and Elias, then there's Demi. She lost her entire family so Fred and George are going to adopt her as their daughter," leaving Ariel about to ask "I'll explain when we talk in person big sister. then there's Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley.

"So there's eight teenagers and three children am I hearing that right?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Ariel held her breath and repeating the answer to Logan through the text which he responded 'Done,' he also mentioned that he'll talk care of their transcripts and everything which shouldn't be a problem for him.

"So what else do you need help with bumblebee?"

"Well we need a place to live- "Hermione was cut off by Ariel "I know the perfect place for you guys. It's a good thing I bought an extra house just in case but, it's going to be under mine, Logan, Jayden, Aqua, Cameron and Max since we're the ones that bought the house which we don't mind giving it to you cookie since we had a feeling you'd come back," she explained.

Hermione blinked her eyes "You serious when did you bought another house?" she asked.

"Oh," Ariel waved it off "Well when we arrived to Forks I asked uncle Charlie to keep an eye out on houses that were on sale and gave us the number to buy the house which was good because it was a lot of us really until I caught up with Sammy with the others. Apparently Sammy owns a construction site and build a house for us to live in," Ariel smiled.

"Really?" Hermione surprised by this "I didn't know he owns a construction site and that's cool what else is there in Forks that I don't know about?"

Ariel pretended to think "Speaking of news I forgot to tell you that Sammy and I just got engaged,"

"WHAT?! WHEN!?"

"He asked me about a month ago but, we haven't set a date yet and I would've called you to tell the news first but, with the war…" Ariel stopped mid-sentence which Hermione noticed by nodding knowing this "I didn't want to risk you and your friends more danger then necessary so I kept quiet until we reunited again," she whispered.

"Are you serious?" Hermione squeaked happily "Do you mind if I scream now?"

"Of course not go right ahead," Ariel smirked.

Hermione put the two-side mirror down and started squealing happy as she started jumping up and down which startled her friends as she continued to jumping from one couch to another while her friends gape at the girl like a fish and danced happily and did a guitar air moment until she heard someone cleared their throat. Turns out it was Harry who walked in with Neville as they both raised their eyebrows looking a bit amuse until she made an _'eep'_ sound and fell down on the floor that caused a loud crash.

"Are you alright cookie?" Ariel asked worried for her sister.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm going to have to call you later big sister apparently Neville needs my help so I'll talk to you later tonight okay,"

"Okay talk to you later cookie,"

Once they bid 'goodbye' to one another, Hermione started squealing happily "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh my big sister is getting married?! My big sister is getting married my big sister is getting married?!" she screamed and pulled a popper of streamer to celebrate as she started jumping up and down the couches screaming madly leaving Harry and Neville to gape at her while the others chuckled at this carrying her god sons Teddy and Elias who titled their heads curious towards their god mother/adopted mum "Teddy. Elias your auntie Ariel is GETTING MARREID?!" she twirled her godsons around and around who gave a toothy smile and puts them inside their playpen.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

Neville and I were playing chess until we heard a loud crash coming from the common room and in my surprise I was seeing Hermione jumping up and down on the couches and pulled streamer poppers out with a loud 'pop' and continued to squeal happily.

Neville titled his head "Harry… is Mione okay?" he whispered worried for his sister but, blood.

"I don't know… maybe we can ask the others?" I offered.

"Good idea," Neville nodded as we headed to Luna who had a daze look on her face.

"Luna?" Neville asked.

"Yes Neville,"

"Why is Hermione acting a bit … crazy." Neville asked.

Luna smiled "Oh someone she's very close too is getting married so she's celebrating," she says.

Before Neville can ask I decided to speak up "Mione what are you doing?" I asked.

"Who's getting married?"

"MY BIG SISTER ARIEL IS GETTING MARRIED?!" Hermione screamed happily leaving both the boys startled by this.

"Eh who?" Seamus asked.

"My big sister Ariel," Hermione answered.

Seamus nodded at this "Oh tell her I said congrats Mione," he says.

"I will and you know what?"

"What?"

"MY BIG SISTER ARIEL IS GETTING MARRIED!" Hermione screamed happily shaking poor Harry giving him a slight headache.

"Mione that's great," Harry smiled happy for his best friend "Not that I mind the celebration but, do you mind not shaking me," he asked.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **Whoooooooooo I'm done with this chapter and I decided to change a few things in the chapters so it won't get so confuse for the new readers who read this chapter. For those who haven't read this thank you for reading and for this who did read thank you for the support. Don't forget to R/R.**


	2. Chapter Two

Okay so I have a few reviews that I haven't checked in awhile because I been busy with school and with work so it's hard to balance everything all at once; today I finally managed to balance everything so I'm going to answer some of the reviews who loved this story.

Guest #1: Thank you so much for the reviews I'll be sure to update soon when I get a chance.

Lugia'sChallenger13: thank so much and yes Ron is dead I'm managed to fix that error so hopefully you'll like the next chapter.

Guest #2: Awe thanks so much I'll be sure to update!

Guest #4: Thank you so much for the review!

Abuselyrass zaaaboozaaaa: Ermm... sorry about that I'll be sure to fix that when I get a chance. Again thank for the review.

Beth5572: Thank you so much for the review. Thank you I've been writing since I was 11 so that gives me a boost of encouragement so thank you! And I'll be sure to do that.

SereniteRose: Thank you so much for the review. I'll be sure to do that.

And that's all the reviews but, I do have a lot of followers and favorites. Hopefully I'll have a lot in the next chapter.

 **Chapter Two: Decisions for the Future!**

"Oops sorry Harry," Hermione smiled pop another streamer "MY BIG SISTER ARIEL IS GETTING MARRIED!" she exclaimed as Draco, Blaise, Fred and George just walked in with little Demi who gave a smile for her new fond auntie while the others were startled.

"Who's getting married?" Fred asked.

"What's with the yelling?" George asked.

Draco raised his eyebrow at the girl where he was about to ask but, was cut off by Hermione who gave him a huge smooth leaving everyone in the room stunned including Draco before letting him go "MY BIG SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED

?!" she exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Well bloody hell," Blaise blurted out and chuckled at his best friend Draco who looked stunned by the kiss.

"Don't I get a kiss Mione?" Fred asked playfully.

Hermione looked at Fred curiously "Why would I kiss you Fred?" she asked.

Fred shrugged playfully "Well you kissed Malfoy like it was natural for you," he pointed out.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish "Did I?" turning to Draco who seemed to froze in his spot then turned to Fred "Well I guess it's just one of those things Freddie and you know what?" she asked.

"What?" Fred asked.

"MY BIG SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We know!" everyone exclaimed leaving her to jump up and down on the couches once more until she was done celebrating.

"I'm gaining another big brother and not only that he's my best friend Sammy! Sammy is going to be my new fond brother in law!" Hermione screamed, doing an air guitar moment that she didn't noticed that Draco felt his lips as it was still tingling from the out of nowhere kiss from her.

"I don't think I ever seen her this excited over anything besides books have you?" Blaise whispered.

Draco didn't answer as he kept watching Hermione jumping up and down on the couches like she gone mad but, gave a love sigh.

"Yeah but, it's good to see her smile again after all we did win the war," Draco whispered back leaving Blaise to chuckle.

"You have got it bad mate," Blaise chuckled leaving Draco to sigh knowing he's right.

"And yet I wouldn't change it for the world," Draco whispered as he watched the love of his life excited over the news.

Hermione just gathered the others, along with Luna to discuss their moving plans. Fred and George just got back from the funeral of their families as they're now the only Weasley's left who survived the war where they were told to come along which left the twins (Fred and George) to agree immediately. After saying good bye to their friends and families in the funeral which was hard for Hermione but, shook that thought out since now wasn't the time to cry over this at least not yet. She had to be strong for the boys and for her sake. Neither of them knew when they'd come back to England so it wasn't a problem for her.

Fred and George gave their joke shop to their best friend Lee Jordan with his girlfriend Aaliyah Jones who happily agreed to look after the shop since they're expanding their business to another place in America so it wasn't a problem for Fred and George who insisted that they'll come by to visit whenever they could.

Anyway.

Hermione and Luna had gathered Harry, Blaise, Draco, Neville, Fred and George with little Teddy, Elias and Demi who were cradled into Hermione's and Luna's arms dreaming away. Teddy with Hermione, Demi with George and Elias with Luna. They were sitting around the Hufflepuff common room and it may seem a random choice but, it felt right with old rivalries and feuds Hermione thought it was best that they talk within the most neutral houses common room.

Hufflepuff didn't decimate. They were loyal and protected each other's back and her siblings was in this exact room (Hufflepuff) before she attended to Hogwarts so that was a plus for her and Hermione thought that they should all have a dose of that before leaving for Forks. Not that they weren't all closer after everything they'd been thru it was just that Hermione felt like there were some things they'd never gotten over especially since she has family down in Forks in the first place.

Luna tapped the table with her slender fingers accompanied with small hands, gaining everyone's attention making them held their random conversation about Quiddich and what not.

Luna turned to Hermione signaling that it should be her to talk as she knew more about the place then neither of them did, her family and her two uncles, cousin were another tie to the place. None of the others had been to America apart from Blaise who had seemed to have gone everywhere with his mother and two sisters before they died. Luna surprise haven't preferring to get to the places that were hard to get too and generally unheard of by most places. Apparently those places attracted more magical beasts because of this place.

"Ahem," Hermione started once more attracting everyone's attention.

"What's up Mione?" Harry asks noticing her distress expression.

"Well as you all know ... Luna and I gathered you guys here so we can talk about some things... we need somewhere else to go, nobody wants to finish their final year back at Hogwarts ... since there's too many memories..." Hermione started to say as she secretly thought about how Professor McGonagall had told her quietly that she was completely ready to take her last NEWTS exams, that she can sit them during Christmas at some point and wouldn't have to come back to Hogwarts for any lessons. If she didn't want too that is.

"Mya... are you alright?" Draco asks.

"Hmm..." Hermione began to say shaking out of her thoughts "Sorry I was just thinking..." waving it off "And another thing ... is if you're all thinking _'but what about the NEWTS?'_ then I assure you that Professor McGonagall has said that with the people amongst the group she knows their crucial parts of the war and is willing to get them the expected number of NEWT's they would've gotten their chosen subjects... not to mention that there's many jobs offers for some of you already and won't necessary need them to get by..." aiming that last part at Harry, not to mention herself, remembering how she had been offered to take over the Minster of Magic and had thought that she'd have a steady and fantastic candidate for the job.

It was only fair to say the least that she had turned it down, thinking she's too young. After that and hinted that she was always open to take the job they offered the role to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who she thought of him as a prime candidate for the job. Just the wizard after the war they'd expected since he has more experience in the Ministry then she did.

After all Kingsley had been with them from the start of their fifth year, believing both Harry and Dumbledore about Voldemort unlike someone she knew; she had scowled on Fudge she never did like that arrogant arse git who was a weakling and didn't bother to free Sirius in the first place if she and Harry didn't go back in time ... neither of them didn't know what else would happen. As for Kingsley he wasn't shy from it; fully support them fully and sticking up for them when they were criticized especially towards Hermione when Fudge called her the 'M' word with Umbridge that she shivered on that horrible woman.

Hermione had her reasons for turning down the so called gift of a job knowing full well that if she worked in the Ministry now... well things would be complicated and that was the last thing she needed right now because she needed to be close to her family and friends since she missed them terribly especially Seth she was very close with him since he was a baby oh and the twins of course.

You can say that she wanted to live a little before tying herself down to a job, sort out what she really wanted to do. Maybe if she wanted to stay in the wizarding world she would but, Hermione had been wondering what would be like to maybe live some of her younger years in the muggle world and come back to the wizarding world in later years, after all witches and wizards did generally live to be around 200, as their average life span and some lived longer than that.

Hermione would be gaining fairly slowly compared to muggles from eighteen onwards, if she wanted she could stay in the muggle world for twenty years or more and still look as young as the day she turned nineteen, not that she was nineteen yet. Even with using the time tuner, it had been proved the time turner didn't actually age you; who knew unless it was in a different time.

Shaking her head out of her thoughts Hermione continued her little speech "As I was saying, nobody here really wants to go back to Hogwarts right?" asking the group who nodded at this "We all want a break, so Luna and I have brainstormed and we think that the best place to head is a small town in America called 'Forks,' which is my home town I have family down there my older siblings ... Logan (the oldest) then there's Max, Jayden and Cameron who's the youngest of the brothers then my older sisters Ariel and Aqua then me and a few years later my babies who are twins Rocco and Rocky they just turned 5 years old recently and I miss them terribly along with my parents since I send them there. My uncle Charlie is my mum's older brother then my uncle Billy but, blood living down there; my big brothers Logan just got us a house with Kingsley Shacklebolt's help down in La Push who's going to pose as our guardians when it's needed," she explained.

"So wait a minute you have siblings in America," Draco asked in disbelief at this.

"Yes I do," Hermione nodded at this after her surprise gesture of news that her big sister is marrying Sam she was so happy that she practically screamed madly as if it was a normal thing for her "My big sister Ariel is getting married to my best friend Sammy growing up while Aqua is currently single at the moment, you'll all like him though he's like a big brother to me that I never had besides my big brothers anyway," she explained nodding to herself as everyone continued to blankly gape at her like a fish.

"How come we never knew about this?" Fred asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"Freddie you know Logan, Max, Jayden, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua when you were in Hogwarts remember? Their last names was under Swan. Logan, Max, Jayden, Cameron, Ariel, and Aqua Swan. Logan, Max and Jayden were in Hufflepuff while Cameron, Ariel and Aqua were in Ravenclaw until they graduated. You see Jayden, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua all graduated early with Logan and Max who were moving to America once they graduated to start their new lives together and the reason we have different last names was because neither of us wanted anyone to find out since it was private because of the war and everything so my older siblings used my mum's maiden name which was Swan so people like Lavender," she spats on her name which she still distaste due to her gossiping a lot "And Pravati who were huge gossipers which was the last thing neither of us wanted and it wasn't anyone's business to snoop into my family business anyway," she scowls.

Fred and George jaws dropped completely stunned "Blimey Mione you mean to tell us that Logan, Max, Jayden, Cameron, Ariel, and Aqua Swan are your older siblings," they both waved their arms dramatically.

"Yes,"

"Bloody hell!"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Or better yet,"

"Why didn't they tell us,"

"We're supposed,"

"To be best friends?!" Fred and George exclaimed waving their arms dramatically.

"Boys watch your mouth," Hermione scolded giving them a stern look as they mumbled an apology as there were younger children in the room who were half asleep "And to answer your question you never asked. Anyway what do you guys think?" she asked around.

Harry paused for a moment and was the first to speak up "What will we do in Forks Mione?"

Luna entered the conversation "We'll go to a school, a muggle high school called La Push High since Ariel just spoke to their uncle Charlie stating that Forks High wasn't accepting new students at this time… whatever that means," she says turning to Hermione who shrugged at this now knowing the answer since she knew her estrange cousin Isa was attending there so she rather just attend in La Push. Her big sister Ariel kept insisting they attend La Push since it's much closer than Forks High anyway "My siblings live in the reservation of La Push which we won't have any problems since Mione's older brother Logan is the current principle in La Push High which is the easy part. As you know you guys will enter your senior year while for me would be my 'junior' year. Is that the right word Mione? And it would seem quite odd that there's a bunch of new teenagers around that aren't doing anything don't you think?"

"Yes, that does seem like a good plan too," Harry nodded in agreement.

"I thought so too I mean I don't really know the whole _'American lingo'_ for the school years down there since I'm always getting so confuse whenever Ariel explained it to me well more like babbling over it stating that we're going to have new activities during our stay there since Sammy added new buildings in La Push High so there's plenty of extra space there. Apparently the school of La Push had a brand new makeover and everything," she explained.

Hermione tried to get a response from Draco and Blaise by tapping Blaise on the shoulder, stopping him from keeping up his vacant expression "Hmm what? Oh yes, muggle school should be interesting, I did have to attend for a few months when I was chasing down the death eaters... you know 'Mione I think I should be able to give the basic layout to Luna and Draco since I know you and Harry at least attended some muggle school..."

Draco decided to slip in a question, hating how new he could be in this education "What are these lessons again, I mean I remember Harry telling me some but, I keep confusing them, what are Physmstry? and I know these was from History and I think there was some Ministry related. I know Spanish and the languages and Biology and I remember you showing me Darwin's Theory of Evolution B," he quickly added.

Harry and Hermione shared a glance at that, trying to hold in their splutter of laughter after she and Luna put the boys Teddy and Elias, along with Demi in their play pens sleeping soundly holding their werewolves stuff animals; they insisted to buy those after Hermione took them to the zoo; even with the little muggle education they had received and how theirs are completely different from American education and knew he was talking about Physics, Chemistry and that American lessons her sister had 'Government' due to the fact she was the Head President in her senior class but, now Ariel currently a co-owner of a Bakery called Snowy Angelcakez Sweets with her and Max both major on being a baker it was perfect for them both where Sammy and the others would help out while some would come after school when they have the time.

Luna decided to save Harry and Hermione from laughing and said in her melodic voice "No Draco those aren't the subjects it was Physics, Chemistry, and yes there's Biology but, I don't know the others, such as this ministry your on about, my mother taught me the sciences as a young child," she finished off, her voice trailing a dreamy look as she remembered her mother, the mother she lost at age nine.

Hermione let out a surprisley discreet cough and continued to correct him, after all they would have to pass as normal muggle teenagers "There isn't a lesson called ministry, it's called Government and that's the form of the ministry the muggles have you know like being a president and what not. Apparently it's an American subject though so I think Blaise is going to be the one giving explanations. Blaise?"

Blaise started up then trying to explain about the government, soon giving up and finish with "So will we have to be passable in these subjects, if so I think we should focus on the Sciences, I know you know them Mione I saw you studying for your Online Physics and Child Care Masters and Bachelor's Degree in the library, you must know all the sciences to a good standard along being a teacher. Physics extremely well but, not being able to do any languages is pretty much acceptable, Draco can just tutor you," Blaise finished up pointing at Harry and Luna but, neither of them were looking at him.

"Actually Blaise... I can speak different languages due to the fact my older siblings taught me in a very young age before I attended Hogwarts. Japanese I can speak fluent, along with Italian, Spanish, French, German, etc since my grandmother from my mom's side was Japanese so I have 3/4 in my mother's side along with Italian and French since they're my favorite languages to speak. German not so much... " Hermione says with a shrug leaving Blaise to drop his jaw in shock as she continued to talk "Although since Sammy is gonna be in my family he probably learned a few things too," she explained nodding at this.

"And what about child care?" George asked.

"That was because I want to be a teacher since I'm good with kids in a young age when I was a little I used to baby sit my neighbor's kids until my parents decided to have kids again which they're both twins Rocco and Rocky; they're currently living with my older siblings in America like I said I'm a complete natural with kids don't you think?" Hermione grinned leaving everyone to chuckle.

"I thought you wanted to be working in the Ministry of Magic Mione?" Harry asked curiously at this since he wasn't aware of this.

Hermione held her breath "I was but, turns out that I don't want to settle down just yet ... I want to at least live my life as a teenager for once not worrying over anything especially you Harry do you have any idea how tiring it was to worry over you sometimes I feel like I'm your mother not that I mind or anything but, come on," she says with a shrug leaving Harry to gape at his best friend "Besides from what Ariel told me some of the guys that Sammy made friends with are gonna be in the same class as us so that way we won't get lost thru the school so it's a bit bigger, apparently Sammy added new classrooms since they're expending the students who will attend La Push High," she explained.

"Oh," Harry says then paused for a moment "Hey, that's not my fault Mione and you know it" leaving the others to chuckle at this.

Hermione turned crimson as she noticed that they were all gaping at her. Probably from the fact that she already has a full degree of her masters and now she's getting her bachelors business degree at age 17 which she had gotten a first. Though they didn't know that part yet. Hermione resettled with little Elias and Teddy who just got up from their naps into her arms, Harrys eyes zoned onto him as he didn't have to say anything for Hermione to know that he wanted to hold onto Teddy while she holds onto Elias while Demi was under Fred's arms as he and George would switch to watch over whenever she gets tired.

They had become more tuned into each other, understanding each other signals as they looked after the two boys together; it was strange but, definitely useful.

Passing Teddy over she saw Draco's face take up his signature smirk "So Mya if you got this degree right? Does that mean you have completed it at age seventeen but, more importantly what did you get in it hmm?" his chin resting on his hands; Iron eyes sparkling.

Now this would be fun so she casually made it as it was a normal thing for her to do.

Leaning back on her plush chair steadying Elias who looked up staring at his god mother "Oh it's a first, right now I'm heading on getting my bachelors business degree in a year once my master's degree is complete for child care less than six months where I can get any job as a teacher whenever I want in fact my big sister insisted I get the job as a high school teacher teaching English since that's my master's degree for English Literature and creative writing while for childcare was just a backup, so you can say I have three degrees on the subjects with a high IQ of 6.0 with amazing academics known to man," she says smug at this "In another note since it's now official I graduated with my master's degree as a teacher and creative writing to write my book," she quickly added showing her degree "Hermione Granger," Master's degree of Creative Writing and English Literature.

The only way to explain it was to say that his smirk fell off his face. Like his face literally dropped, it may as well have for how long his jaw was hanging open.

"Your high IQ is 6.0," George slowly says.

"Yes that would be correct," Hermione comments. "Since I got two degrees in the same year as I requested which was completely fine with the right requirements I could get any job in the world if I wanted too," she says.

"Blimey Mione no wonder you're not called the smartest witch of your age, your smarter than Logan and your siblings put together," Fred dramatically waving his arms at this "And that's saying a lot even smarter then the Ravenclaws in our school," he says.

Hermione shrugged in response grinning "You can say that," she says.

"Bloody hell," Blaise says shaking his head "No wonder you couldn't beat Drake and I, we always thought you were cheating but, turns out you're just that smart, that is the last time I'm trying to beat you with stuff," he says.

"Point made," Harry replied "Now guys as much as that was funny however we could sort things out maybe some back stories. People will have questions about transfers in the last year of High school, especially with a such a large amount of us..." he was right they did need to sort everything out.

"Well I got Professor McGonagall to pose as our grandmother while Kingsley is gonna pose as our estrange uncle but, since uncle Charlie and uncle Billy are gonna be our guardians down there it won't be a problem since they both know I'm a witch ..." Hermione starts to say pondering for a moment where Elias blew kisses on her necks leaving her to smile at her god son "If anyone asks we can say Elias and Teddy are our brothers Harry while Demi would be our sister," she offered.

Harry nodded at this in agreement "Sounds good but, what about the rest of the lot?" he asked.

"We can change into your mom's maiden name Harry. Harrison James Evans, Neville Frank Evans, Fredrick and George 'whatever their maiden' names are Evans, then for me would be Hermione Granger since my family is living down there anyway then there's Draco, Luna and Blaise would be Black-Lupin and if there's any trouble Draconius Severus Lupin-Black under Draco Black or somewhere around there it's up to you Draco if you want to keep that name then then Blaise and Luan would be the same, Blaise Dominic Black-Lupin and Luna Ophelia Lupin-Black," Hermione explained.

"I'll stick with the original Draco Black-Lupin," Draco comments.

"Same with us," Luna agreed with Blaise who nodded silently.

"What about your parents Mione? Are you still planning on restoring their memories once we reached Forks?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded at this "Actually Harry Logan and my siblings restored their memories the minute they arrived to Forks so they know what's happening. At first they were quite upset with me as they were yelling at me before the war started…since my dad was in the army for a few years so he understood and told me to be extra careful. They also told me the minute the war is over they wanted to have a talk to talk with me … after I explained why I erased their memories to keep them safe," she explained.

"That makes sense," Harry mumbled nodding at this.

"What about your siblings Mione did you erased their memories too?" Neville asked.

Hermione made a tired sigh "I tried but, they insisted that they keep their memories of me but, will keep watch on our parents since they all live in Forks right now" she bit her bottom lip nervously "So far it's been working well with my parents as they extended their practice in Forks which made a good business around the town folks. My uncle Charlie knew some parts about what's been happening in England including the war. He was very worried over me but, once my siblings explained everything he understood until they revive their memories. They were upset with me but, they understood why I did it," she explained.

Everyone murmured in agreement on that "True, true, now Blaise why don't you start with your experiences of muggle high school in America since the rest of us don't know what it was like and figure the back story afterwards?" Harry offered.

"Alright," Blaise replied as he started to talk about his experience attending a muggle high school.

 _(another flashback)_

"Hello?"

"Big sister!

"Hey bumblebee did you managed to talk to everyone about the plan yet?"

"I did and I just wanted to let you know that they agreed to come with me to Forks as they wanted to start fresh and finish our last year of school since it's been so long since I been home,"

"Really that's great cookie. I'm glad did you managed to talk to them if they're going to keep or change their names yet?"

"Yes, Teddy, Elias will be mine and Harry's god sons under Evans. Theodore Remus Lupin-Black Evans and Elias Jason Lupin-Black Evans then there's me under my name Hermione Jean Granger. Draco, Luna and Blaise decided to use their names as Draco, Luna and Blaise Lupin-Black then there's Neville, Fred and George who will be under Neville Franklin Evans, Fredric Gideon 'Fred' and George Fabian Evans as Harry's siblings in case anyone to ask in case we get into trouble then there's Demi being Fred and George daughter," Hermione explained.

"That's good cookie I'll let Logan know and start with the transcripts and the paperwork should be done within a week. No one knows that you're coming here except uncle Charlie and uncle Billy. They both send their loves and said 'hi' to you by the way,"

"Tell them I said 'hi' back and send my love back would you,"

"Of course did you managed to get a ride cookie?"

"No not yet I haven't got a chance to ask uncle Charlie about that yet?"

"Well I'm sure he'd be happy to pick you up but, since he, Max, Jayden, Cameron and Aqua are busy with work I told them that I was going to pick you up personally,"

"Oh you don't have you to do that big sister,"

"I insist besides uncle Charlie wants to give you a family dinner at his house but, since Isabella doesn't know that you're coming to Forks I figured we can have it at your place if that's alright with you?"

"Of course that's fine with me as long as Isa doesn't know that I'm coming. After what happen I don't want to take any chances,"

"I agree now here's the plan as soon as you leave you call me as soon as you can okay Mya and I'll come pick you up," Ariel began to say telling her sister the plan as they were preparing themselves for her and her friends staying in Forks, Washington "And then once that's finished you and your friends can start school from there," she explained.

"Sounds like a plan big sister are you sure Logan can enroll us in the middle of the school year?"

"I'm positive after all he's the principle and besides he won't take 'no' for an answer since you know he takes his job very seriously,"

Hermione sighed "Of course I'll call you once we packed and get ready to leave big sister,"

"Good, when are you leaving anyway so I can let everyone know,"

"We're going to leave the day after tomorrow big sister,"

"Good, good I'll see you then cookie,"

"Bye big sister and I can't wait to see Sammy along with everyone,"

"And we can't wait to see you cookie bear, I love you,"

"I love you too! Bye!"

"Bye baby girl,"

 _(end of flashback)_

Meanwhile that same night at the Cullen's house, in the current present.

Alice was sitting in their living room, designing Bella's wedding dress. She had already seen Edward and Bella's wedding. Bella had finally agreed to marry her brother Edward that Alice had been practically squealing at that thought and started organizing their whole wedding. Of course she hasn't mentioned anything towards Bella knowing how she was.

She didn't want to freak her out and change her mind. Messing with the visions Alice received wasn't something she wanted to do.

She couldn't have that since she wants Bella as her sister since they're best friends much to Rosalie's consent since she despises Bella more than anything which she couldn't do anything at least not yet considering she does want Edward to be happy and wasn't very happy about it but, kept her mouth shut until further notice. And that was what Alice was thinking just as the future was a bit blurred. Bella's decisions blurred which Alice had basically assumed it was impossible since something must've triggered with it. Bella didn't know what they're up too especially since she hasn't set the wedding date yet there was one person who could and that was until she got angry.

 **"EDWARD!? GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW?!"** Alice exclaimed practically yelling at the top of her melodic voice. She heard his piano faltered as he played as she knew he had heard her.

In a blink of an eye Edward raced down and appeared in front of her. Alice was startled quietly not wanting to let on how she was really fuming with anger.

"Now I don't want to accuse you or anything Edward," Alice calmly starts to say turning to her brother with a stern look "But, I want you to tell me **ABSOLUTLY EVERYTHING** that you told Bella RIGHT THIS SECOND?!"

Edward seemed very confuse at her request and answered with a tired sigh "I swear to you Alice I haven't told her anything especially about the wedding okay,"

He then seemed to realize that something was a bit … off… "Wait a minute… have you had your visions blurred or something since I haven't been really checking today…"

He never really finished because at that point things started to became a little clearer "Bella is about- "

The telephone started ringing; it's repetitive tone echoing.

"Yes Bella," Edward asked anxiously down the side of the phone.

Alice could hear their conversation, human phones hardly hide the conversation to the other side and vampires have good hearing.

"Is something wrong? Why are you acting so … anxious?" Bella asked from the other side.

"Oh no, no I was just worried about Alice because she said her future is a bit blurred a little more than she used too. Have you been around the dogs again," Edward growled which Alice could've sworn she heard a snarl at that knowing how frustrating it was on Jacob's part inside Bella's heart.

"No… I haven't seen Jake in a while… maybe it's just things are changing but, I do have some news for you…"

"Oh? Well what is it? Anything exciting?"

Just before she can answer he heard her father Charlie on the other side of the phone which he assumed he was heading out.

"Dad where are you going?" Bella asked curiously.

Edward and Alice heard a crash which they're guessing it was Charlie-Bella's dad "Hmmm what? Oh… how long have you been there Bells?" Charlie asked almost surprised by this.

"Since I got back from school like an hour ago why are you so jumpy?"

"Me jumpy I'm not jumpy who says I'm jumpy." Charlie cleared his throat where they can picture Bella with a blank look on her face "I uh I just got a call from Max he said it's really urgent so I have to get to the station really quick so I won't be back by the end of the weekend in the latest," he explained.

"Wait Max… as in Mya's big brother Max or a different Max?" she asked.

"It's Mya's big brother Max Bells I told you this before like so many times. He's your older cousin," Charlie pointed out.

Bella grew quiet "I know that dad but, I didn't know he's back in town… when did he arrive here?"

"Bella … Max been here the same day you arrive here except a couple of hours early then you did. He just tends to keep to himself and mostly hang out in the reservation with Sam and the others or at the sheriff's office since he's my partner most of the time not that you would notice or anything so how could you know about Max is here including Logan, Ariel, Aqua, Jayden and Cameron with their family including their parents and the twins," he explained.

"Twins? Are you talking about Ariel and Aqua?" Bella asked puzzled.

"No Bells I'm talking about your youngest cousins the newest member in the Granger family, your aunt Emma and your uncle Dan are also here as well and had twins about 3 years ago. Their names are Rocco and Rocky," Charlie explained.

"How come I wasn't told this before," Bella asked.

"Bella I told you this during our conversations about two weeks ago but, I guess you didn't bother to listen since you always hang out with Edward and ignoring Jake," Charlie stiffly pointed out leaving Bella quiet.

"I don't remember you telling me this," Bella protested weakly.

"Yeah well it's not like you pay attention to me anyway so why would I bother to tell you these things," Charlie shrugged.

"Does that mean Mya is here too I mean she's my best friend and if they were here how come in ever seen them in town," Bella protested.

Charlie snorted "Hardly if you guys were best friends you wouldn't be treating Jake the way you doing right now," where I heard some shuffling in the background "And just so you know Mya knows what's been happening in Forks since she considers Jake as a brother but, blood. Remember that," he began to say pausing for a moment "And I told you this a lot during our conversation and again you never pay attention the only reason you haven't seen them is because they're always busy with work you can't expect them to greet you with open arms do you especially since they know what's going on between you and Jake. Besides Logan and the rest of your cousins wish not to see you at the moment because they're very close with Billy and his family," he explained.

"But, that's not fair they weren't even here when that occurred," Bella protested.

"Again they know a lot more then you think especially between you and Edward," Charlie stiffly says.

"So… are you saying that Mya has like eight siblings. Does that mean Mya is here too?" Bella asked.

"Of course she's coming here she's coming within 2 weeks Bella and yes she has 8 siblings who happens to be your older cousins and I would appreciate you watch that tone missy when it comes with my sister and her family and even if Mya wasn't here she's been studying very hard in her boarding school of hers," Charlie warned her.

Bella whined at this "Why am I hearing this now,"

"It's not my fault you don't pay attention to our conversations Bells and didn't bother to visit your aunt and uncle who by the way is your dentist. Before I forget you have a dentist appointment tomorrow at 9:30 in the morning for a checkup so don't forget to go," Charlie explained.

"But, dadddd," Bella complained.

"No buts Isabella. Marie Swan." Charlie stiffly growled, it was the one of those moments he's in a bad mood as he barley says her full name unless she's in a huge trouble and grumbled under his breath something about Edward as he made a tired sigh knowing he's troubled list "Look I should get going usually I wouldn't make this a big deal about this but, your aunt Emma is my baby sister and I love her to death. I'm going to make sure to protect her and her family so I'm going to be spending a lot of them with them along with Billy since we're all going fishing. Billy even suggested that we take them out of town by the big lake… and won't be home by the end of the weekend. So is there anyway you can stay with one of your friends," he explained.

"Yeah I can just call… Angela… I'm sure she won't mind," Bella lied.

Edward can literally tell that Charlie gave Bella a stern look by raising his eyebrow at her "Good at least you're balancing on hanging out with your boyfriend and your friends …that's good to know…" then he heard some shuffling sounds in the background once more pausing for a moment without looking back "Oh … and word of advice the next time you try to lie to me to my face you're grounded for the next 4 months since you're a horrible bad liar and you got that from your mother so I suggest you tell your boyfriend…" who had a scowl on his face "To not come over because if I find out that he's coming over when I told you not to have any boys in this house I won't hesitate to tell his father that he's not allowed to even come over unless I tell him so and that's an order Isabella. Marie. Swan," he explained by putting his stuff inside his car and left without a second thought.

"Dadddddd," Bella complained and made a huff as they heard his car left in such a rush "Well that's just great," she grumbled.

Edward cleared his throat "Bella… why did you lie to your father," he stiffly replied.

"I didn't lie to him… I was really going to see Angela this weekend," Bella protested weakly.

Edward pursued his lips together "Bella… you do know that Angela hasn't been in school from the past two weeks since she's out of town for her grandparents funeral right...?" he asked.

Bella grew quiet which made Edward scowl "You're going to see him aren't you," he accused her.

"No…" she lied.

"Bella your father is right you're a horrible liar and I don't appreciate that you lied to him Bella… it's bad enough that I'm in the top of his 'hit list' who hates me with a passion and you- "he took a deep breath to calm down "You know what. Never mind… so what was it that you wanted me to know before this whole thing came up," he asked who rapidly changed the subject not wanting to be in another fight with her and when that happens well he's extra moody that he'll even rip two lions or more just for the heck of it.

"Oh… right um…" Bella paused for a moment "I just … wanted to see if we're still on for this weekend…" she asked as her voice was small.

Edward's mood went from annoyed to anger to possibly happy anger annoyed kind of way, Alice wasn't sure but, she wasn't going to be there if that happens knowing how Edward felt when Bella visits Jacob and the mutts.

"Of course…" Edward stiffly replied.

"Great… I'll uh see you tomorrow…" Bella whispered.

"Don't you have a dentist appointment tomorrow at 9:30 in the morning?" Edward asked.

Bella made a tired sigh "Yeah but, I still want to see you tomorrow anyway?"

"Well I'll see you after your dentist appointment tomorrow then,"

"Okay…" Bella whispered "I love you,"

"I love you too…"

"Wait Edward-"Bella blurted out.

"Yes Bella?"

"I forgot to tell you … it must've slipped my mind but, my cousin Hermione Granger is coming here to finish her last year of school along with a bunch of her close friends we haven't seen each other since we were 11 years old. We've been exchanging many letters but, then it started to stop 4 years ago. From what my dad told me apparently she's been extra busy hanging out with her friends in her boarding school so I haven't seen or heard from her since then… and her siblings Logan… Max… Jayden… Cameron… Ariel and Aqua are here in Forks… with their families with my aunt and uncle with the twins too,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Whoooooooo I'm done with this chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long to update but, I been extra busy with work and school but, I managed to balance my schedule a bit so no more long waits on the stories. Hopefully you guys enjoy them ^_^**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Hello Forks, Goodbye England!**

"Really that's great! And I think I remembered you mentioning her and her family a few times… well I have to now Bella, sorry I'm a bit busy right now," after finishing his sentence, full of lies. Edward hung up the phone fluidly and turned to look at Alice.

As for Alice well she was vocalized their thoughts as she knew he could hear her. What Alice wanted to know who was this Max person or even 'Mya' person and the rest of her family members. How was it that they didn't even noticed that they were coming to Forks although from what Charlie explained they've been staying in the reservation where the mutts were but, still… and somehow it managed to blur Bella's future. Should've she be able this 'Mya' person or her family. Why couldn't she?

 _"Who is this Mya person?!"_

Back in England Hermione and her friends (Harry, Draco, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Fred & George with Teddy, Elias and Demi; Harry and Hermione's god sons then there's Demi who Fred and George decided to adopt her as their daughter as she lost her entire family during the war) who were getting ready to leave England as they decided to leave a day early then necessary instead the day after tomorrow.

"Alright let's double check that we have everything," Hermione replied.

Harry nodded "Mione you know what to do,"

Hermione snorted "Obviously…okay here's the list…" looking around her group of friends as they have everything packed inside her bag that she brought during her horcrux hunt with Harry and Ron "Passports?" she asked.

"Check," Luna answered showing their passports and tickets.

"Papers to the house deed and the school list?" Blaise asked looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"Check," Draco answered showing the house deed and the school list.

"Clothes, toys, food, potions and plants etc." Neville asked looking at the stuff.

"Check, check, check and cheek," Harry answered.

Hermione titled her head confuse leaving Harry to chuckle hugging his best friend "Check for food, clothes, toys for Teddy, Elias and little Demi, money, potions, plants for Neville etc go on," he explained who looked awfully amuse at this.

Hermione huffed "Dray did you get the new id's and the passports for everyone that I requested," she asked.

"I do," Draco nodded at this showing their new id's as he passed it around the group including the children who were still young but, figured they needed to change their names in case anyone were to ask "I got your original names Mya. Hermione Jean Granger or Hermione 'Sapphire' Lilian Rose Evans as Harry's twin brother, then there's Harry's name Harrison James Evans 'Harry' or Henry James Evans, Neville Franklin Evans who's your 'cousin' then there's Fredric Gideon 'Fred' and George Fabian Prewitt Evans then Theodore 'Teddy' Remus and Elias Jason Remus III Lupin-Black, Demetria Devonne Prewitt Evans 'nee Banuelos 'Demi' for short then there's myself Draconis Lucius, Luna Ophelia and Blaise Lupin-Black who are your cousins from your father side in case anyone were to ask in case we can into trouble," he explained.

"Perfect," Hermione answered nodding to herself turning to her best friend Harry "Did you went to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank yet Harry?" she asked.

"Yes Blaise and I went there before the week was up Mione don't worry. I even got everything prepared for this," Harry started to say pausing for a moment "Oh and I also found this…it was from Sirius apparently he bought a house in Forks, Washington. It's in the reservation not far where Logan and the rest of your siblings live and about a mile away from where your parents are as well. Apparently your big brother Logan knew about it before the war started," he explained giving her the house deed.

"Oh really?" Hermione began to say a bit surprised by these news "What's the name of the house I have to call Logan to tell him that we're leaving tonight instead of tomorrow night," she explained.

"It's called Black Villa Manor which it's down the street from La Push Avenue," Harry pointed out.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember "I-it sounds familiar but, I can't be sure… like I said I have to ask my big brother Logan when I call him to see if it's the right place that you're talking about because Ariel told me that she and Logan are going working on a project somewhere near that street which is near a beach," she explained.

"There's a beach?" Luna titled her head.

"Yes," Hermione nodded at this "It's called _'first beach'_ which it's brilliant. My uncle Billy always go fishing there sometimes he and the rest of my uncles would go out of town to catch 'the big catch of the day' which is usually Salmon or something depends on what they catch," she explained.

"That sounds like fun Mione I always wanted to see where you grow up but, the manor that Sirius brought was hidden under protection and needs to be fixed up which I asked Griphook about it and he told me that he got a call from his brother in America apparently Logan Matthew Granger which I assumed is your older brother to fix it up since they're colleagues business partners throughout the years so it won't be a problem for us to move in right away without being suspicious around town," Harry explained.

Hermione made a 'hum' sound steadying Teddy into her arms "I wasn't aware that they'd run a business together but, alright," she replied nodding at this knowing how her big brother Logan is when it comes with business.

"And since we're staying in Forks for our 'final' senior year maybe once that's done we can settle down in your home town if that's alright with you Mione?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry it won't be a problem like I said I have to call Zane since they're staying across the street from my parents who's living in their vacation house so it won't be long," Hermione explained.

"Great, when do we leave?" Draco anxiously asked.

"We can leave as soon as we bid our good byes to Kingsley he wanted to talk to all of us before we leave," Blaise explained.

"Well what are we standing around here for let's go," Fred anxiously replied as Hermione and Luna grabbed both Teddy and Elias in their baby pouches and flooed to the ministry 3 at a time

"I'll go first then you guys can leave after me," Hermione offered.

"Sounds good, I'll grab Teddy while you grab Elias," Harry suggested.

"Or I can hold him Harry?" Luna asked.

Harry was about to protest but, Hermione gave him a look which he defeated in a slump "Alright Luna you can hold him but, when we leave England. I'll hold him alright? He is my god son after all," he pointed out.

"Of course Harry," Luna nodded at this.

"Good," Harry nodded at this turning to Hermione "Ladies first," he offered being the gentleman that he was.

Hermione and Luna giggled "Thank you Harry" Hermione began to say with a smile looking at her god son Elias "EJ I want you to hold me really tightly now okay love so that way you won't get lost alright?" she told him gently.

"Okey aunty Min'ne," Elias cutely says as he held onto his aunt/mama/god mother figure to him.

"Good boy," Hermione beamed at her god son/son turning to the others "See you in the office- "as she stepped in first "Ministry of Magic office," she says loudly after grabbing some floo powder with Luna not far behind.

 **(20 minutes later) …**

"That was uneventful," Neville complained.

"Come on Nev we gotta go," Harry rushed his friend out of the floo network leaving him to nod as they rushed to the office where Hermione and Luna were waiting for them by the fountain and headed to the office. Once they reached inside they were greeted with Dean and Seamus.

"Drake come on," Blaise dragged his best friend/brother to the elevator.

"I'm coming, I'm coming bloody hell don't rush me Blaise," Draco scowled at this.

"Hey Harry, Hey Mione; hey guys what are you guys doing here?" Seamus asked.

"We're on our way to Kingsley's office. How are you and Susan doing?" Harry asked.

"We're doing good; in fact, I just asked Susan to marry me," Seamus beamed at this.

"Really that's great, I'm so happy for you guys," Hermione beamed happily for her friend as she hugged him not wanting to hurt Elias.

"Hey little EJ aren't you just a cute little bundle of joy," Seamus beamed leaving EJ to shyly smile at him.

"Ah there you are Seamus I was wondering where- "Dean began to say noticing his friends "Oh hey Harry, Mione, Fred, George, Drake, Blaise, Neville, Luna with the kids I heard you were leaving," he whispered.

"Yeah we're on our way to Kingsley's office," Harry nodded at this looking around "Is he inside? We're kind in a hurry?"

"Right... right… he should be inside filing some paper work he just came from a very tough meeting?" Dean asked.

"Thanks we'll see you guys off before we leave okay," Harry promised him.

"You better and don't forget to keep in touch Harry I mean it," Dean replied.

"Of course I never break a promise you know that," Harry told him.

"So what's the meeting about do you know?" Hermione asked titling her head curious.

"Sorry Mione it's Ministry business surely you understand that," Seamus half apologized.

"Awe," Hermione pouted at this.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Mione, we got your bac" Dean waved it off.

Hermione pouted at this "Well alright then," she says.

"Come on Mione we're waiting for you?" Harry replied peeking out from Kingsley's office.

"Coming, I'll see you guys later bye Seamus, bye Dean," Hermione waved at her friends.

"Later Mione," Seamus and Dean both waved back as they headed back to work.

In Kingsley's office he was looking around the group as he made his office a bit bigger than either of them realize.

"So what is it that you wanted to see us Kingsley?" Harry asked.

Kingsley held his breath "I'm glad you ask Harry as you all know … I heard you're going to Forks, Washington is that right?" he asked.

"Yes sir, my family lives there in fact it's my home town. Is something wrong?" Hermione asked noticing his tone of voice.

"No, no nothing's wrong per say… I would like to remind you that… there's been some changes in Forks actually and I been wondering if you knew about it Hermione?" Kingsley asked.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at this "What do you mean… from what my big brother Logan told me nothing has changed except my estrange cousin living with my uncle Charlie… and that she's seeing someone what does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

Kingsley held a defeated sigh "Well it has a lot to do with it … what is your cousin's name Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione flinched which Harry noticed at this about to answer as she steadied Elias in her arms "Her name is Isabella… Isabella Marie Swan… why?" she asked.

Kingsley shook his head "I had a feeling this would ... complicated things but, surely Logan would've told you what's been happening in Forks?" he asked.

"Not that I know of … considering Harry, Ron and I have been in the run during the war and I haven't talked to my big brother before Bill Weasley got married to Fleur and that's when we were on the run afterwards sir?" Hermione answered stiffly at this.

Kingsley nodded at this knowing this beforehand "Well it seems to me that your cousin has made a mess of things between the shape shifters and the vampires?" he asked.

"Shapeshifters?" Hermione surprised at this "But aren't they extinct from what my uncle Billy told me and a few of my old friends back home … they go back to generations to generations," she explained.

"That is correct Hermione… until now … it happened a year ago while you, Harry and Ron were on a run during the war… things started to change once the Cullens arrived to Forks… before then although they never did anything wrong until your … cousin started to see one of them," Kingsley replied.

"What do you mean she started to see one of them… are you saying my dimwitted younger cousin who I haven't seen or heard in years is seeing a bloody vampire?!" Hermione snarled passing Elias to Harry who put the twins in their playpen and quickly put a silent charm around them not wanting them to hear what Hermione was going to say when she's angry.

"Yes… the Cullens aren't like the vampires, they feed on animal blood not a lot of covens are like who we faced in England Hermione…" Kingsley stiffly paused knowing this wouldn't look well but, considers her as his family he couldn't help but, feel protective towards her and her family at the moment "From the information that your brother Logan gave me it would seem that your cousin made a mess of things between the Cullens and the shapeshifters who are known as a werewolf pack …that nearly expose the magical community,"

Hermione's eyes harden for a moment "I see…leave it to my dimwitted cousin to make a mess of things," she snorted "I can't imagine how my uncle Charlie is feeling from all this,"

"Yes well… your uncle Charlie doesn't know a lot but, he's not stupid," Kingsley pointed out.

"No, my uncle Charlie is far from stupid sir," Hermione stiffly says passing Elias her god son to Luna "Excuse me a minute sir," heading inside to the other room which was a small private office that was extended inside his office and put a silence charm, Harry and the rest of the gang watched as Hermione swore under her breath in 24 different languages that left them to wince knowing she's one pissed powerful witch and heard a ' _Boom' 'Boom' 'Boom'_ and smoke coming out of the office and exits the office with her hair all messy clearing her throat taking off the pieces of wood out of her hair "Kingsley I apologize for messing things up inside your office you might want to fix it," giving a puff "If you excuse me we have a plan to catch," she answered grabbing Elias her god son walking out.

Kingsley waved it off "No worries Hermione," grabbing a few papers but, unfortunately Hermione was gone so he went to give it to Harry "Before you leave I figured you might want to read this… the Cullens are from the Olympic coven. Like I explained they don't follow what other vampires… and because of Hermione's cousin Isabella… the Volturi find her a threat for nearly exposing the magical community so be careful when you meet her. Their leader Carlisle Cullen used to be a wizard before he was turned and found his own way. He even stayed with the Volturi coven for a few years or so," he explained.

"Wait what- "Blaise rapidly got from his seat "The Volturi are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite positive," Kingsley replied.

"Oh bloody hell," Blaise groaned "The Volturi are one of the powerful covens who are in charge in Italy and in the vampire community. No wonder Mia was upset," grumbling under his breath in Italian not noticing Draco's stunned expression.

"Yes she was and I don't blame her especially if it was from her family no doubt…" Kingsley paused for a moment "Although from what she told me from our conversations she said that she and her cousin lost in touch over the years… became distant to one another… after what her cousin's aunt did to her uncle. It's not something Hermione doesn't take the news very well," he explained.

"Oh dear…" Luna murmured under her breath turning to Harry and the others who widen their eyes in shock "I'll go calm her down. are you sure this is the same person Kingsley. Mione told me that she and her cousin don't get along very well despite how Mione is 2 years older than her," she calmly replied.

"Yes I'm quite positive. Her cousin name is Isabella Marie Swan people call her 'Bella' for short," Kingsley replied reading the reports.

Luna swore under her breath "Well … I'm going to meet you at the airport Harry and Kingsley please be sure to make copies on everything that you have against Hermione's cousin Isabella along with the shapeshifters and the Cullen coven. If I know Mione she's not going to be very happy when she learns what's been happening in her home town of Forks while this happen a year ago when Harry, Ron, and herself were hunting the horcruxes. She hates being kept in the dark and being lied too … I should know I have seen her very angry towards a lot of things especially towards Ronald if you catch my drift," she calmly explained.

"I'll be sure to do that and send Dean to give it to you personally," Kingsley promised this.

"Good, come on Harry we should get going to the airport since Hermione is waiting for us hmm or else we'll miss our flight," Luna nodded grabbing Harry's hand as he kept gaping like a fish on what just happen.

"Come on Harry we should go before we miss our flight," Neville helped his friend as he and Luna drag poor Harry to the airport with Fred, George, Draco, and Blaise following suit with Demi and Teddy being carried by the Weasley twins.

Just when they were exiting the ministry Dean and Seamus were calling after them "Harry, wait, wait Harry!" Dean rushed to his friends.

"Hmm what? Oh hey Dean?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry but, Kingsley wanted me to give you this," Dean answered with four folders it looked heavy for him to carry all that.

"Is this everything learning about the Cullens, the Volturi and the pack of shapeshifters Dean?" Luna asked with a daze look.

"Yes Kingsley copied everything in a nick of time it's a good thing we caught you guys before you leave," Seamus sighed dramatically.

Harry chuckled "Yeah good thing and thanks guys we appreciate it," he says.

"No problem mate," Seamus waved him off looking for Hermione with a puzzle look "Where Mione go?" he asked.

"Oh she left to the airport … "Blaise spoke up.

Seamus and Dean pouted "Awe oh well we'll come visit you guys when we have the time okay," Dean comments.

"Sure here's the address and the floo. We'll owl you guys when the coast is clear mate," Harry replied writing the address in a peace of parchment.

"Thanks mate, we'll be sure to owl you guys on what else we found out," Seamus comments.

"Cool see you and I'm sorry you guys missed Mione I'm sure if she wasn't… ermm… pissed off she would've said her good byes to you two," Harry assured them.

Dean waved it off "No worries Harry we get it and don't forget to keep in touch Harry," he says.

"I won't promise," Harry replied as they gave a man hug and waved them 'goodbye' as they exit the Ministry heading off to the airport.

 **[back in LaPush-the reservation] …**

 **Ariel's P.O.V.**

I was humming _'Same Old Love,'_ by Selena Gomez making lunch not realizing that my little sister left a couple of text messages stating that she's coming tonight instead of tomorrow night so I wasn't expecting any company until tomorrow. That was until my favorite song came out. 'Open your Heart' by Madonna and turned off the radio singing the lyrics.

 **Open your Heart by Madonna**

 **[Spoken]**

 _Watch out!_

 _I see you on the street and you walk on by_

 _You make me want to hang my head down and cry_

 _If you give me half a chance you'd see_

 _My desire burning inside me_

 _But, you choose to look the other way_

 _I've had to work much harder than this._

 _For something I want don't try to resist me_

 **[Chorus]**

 _Open your heart to me, baby_

 _I hold the lock and you hold the key_

 _Open your heart to me, darlin'_

 _I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_

 _I think that you're afraid to look in my eyes_

 _You look a little sad boy, I wonder why_

 _I follow you around but, you can't see_

 _You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice_

 _So you choose to look the other way_

 _Well, I've got something to say_

 _Don't try to run I can keep up with you_

 _Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got too_

 _Open your heart to me, baby_

 _I hold the lock and you hold the key_

 _Open your heart to me, darlin'_

 _I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_

 ** _[chorus]_**

 _Open your heart with the key_

 _One is such a lonely number_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _Open your heart, I'll make you love me_

 _It's not that hard, if you just turn the key_

 _Don't try to run I can keep up with you_

 _Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to_

 **[chorus]**

 _Open your heart with the key_

 _Open your heart, I'll make you love me_

 _It's not that hard, if you just turn the key_

 _[repeat and fade]_

Ariel sighed not realizing that her fiancée Sam and the pack were gaping at the girl as she's wearing a big t-shirt jersey of Ravenclaw which was her old house in Hogwarts since she's a witch like Hermione and some short shorts. It showed her firm legs that go for miles at least for Sam anyway.

Sam chuckled "Well, well, well, looks like I came in time?" he asked.

Ariel yelped nearly falling down on the couch "Sammy!" she screeched "Don't do that?!" she says.

"Sorry babez couldn't help myself watching you dancing like that," Sam shakes his head amuse "If I knew you were going to dance like that I would've come home sooner?" he asked.

Ariel huffed "Whatever you're just in time for lunch so dig in," she says finishing the final touches for lunch.

"Thanks Ariel," Sam and the pack exclaimed after Sam kissed his fiancée on the cheek "Looks great babe," he says.

"Thank you," Ariel nodded in appreciation "Well dig in everyone there's more where that come from. Leeleebear do you mind helping me with food dishes that are in the kitchen please," she announced giving her a _'we need to talk'_ look leaving Leah to slowly nod at this, luckily none of the guys in the pack noticed so Leah was in the clear since they're close friends as children along with Rachel and Rebecca who are twins and Jake's older sisters.

"Sure Ariel," Leah replied.

"We'll be right back," Ariel sweetly smiled as soon as Leah reached to the kitchen she was yanked away with a yelp from Ariel's grasp leaving Sam and the others puzzled but, shrugged it off knowing it's probably one of those things that girls would understand.

"Wonder what was that about?" Jake swallowed his food as he grabbed a cup of strawberry kiwi ice tea.

"Who knows it's probably a girl thing," Paul shrugged.

"Paul Obrion Lahote what is that supposed to mean?" Rachael demanded at this feeling a bit offended by his comment.

Paul froze as he slowly turned to see his girlfriend Rachel narrowing her eyes at him "Uhhhh…." He starts to say as he has no idea how he got himself in this situation.

"Well?!" Rachel demanded.

"We were just pointing out that Ariel and Leah were talking in the kitchen without us there that's all. Don't take it to the heart Rae you know how Paul can't help himself when it comes with that stuff," Jake piped himself into conversation.

Rachel squinted her eyes at her boyfriend who sheepishly smiled then back at her little brother who smiled sweetly _'I'm up to no good'_ look then gave a sigh "Well if you say so Jake," she says.

Just then Leah peeked through the kitchen door "Hey Rae can you come here for a second Red and I need to talk you," she casually asked.

Rachel blinked her eyes owlish "Okay sure," she says.

Once Rachel walked to the kitchen door both Leah and Ariel yanked Rachael's arm with a yelp "What the he- "from as the conversation turned quiet once again.

"Did I miss something?" Embry blurted out.

Jake shrugged "Who knows," he says.

 **[back in England]** **…**

To say Hermione was nervous was an understatement

She hasn't seen her cousin since she was 11 years old since she had been accepted into Hogwarts at first Hermione has been thrilled at being a witch just like her siblings before her who's also wizards and witches before her and she couldn't tell her cousin 'Bella' that she's a witch because she was a muggle but, her uncle Charlie knew about it though and he's always made sure to be updated from her parents whenever the conversation came up. Hermione had been downcast to say the least.

That was part of the reason why Hermione had never clicked with any of the girls in Hogwarts apart from Luna and Ginny. Sometimes, Ginny was too fan girlish for her liking not that she has a problem with that but, it can be a bit distasteful and of course her older sister Ariel who always protected her whenever bullies would bully her in her primary school before they graduated. She was only in her 3rd year when that happen it sadden her that she was no longer classmates with her older siblings not that she minds but, sometimes she missed talking to her family.

It was one of the reasons why Hermione became slight distant from Ginny whenever the _'topic'_ of Quiddich came up. As she was deep in her thoughts Ginny became one of her best friends and it sadden her that she no longer in this earth with the rest of her family except Fred and George Weasley who are the only Weasley clan to survive the war. At least they got little Demi to occupy them as she's such an adorable girl and being her god mother she has no doubt she'll spoil her god daughter with clothes and toys whenever it seems fit.

Hermione was scared though. No, not scared terrified, Hermione thought avoiding the world petrified when she remembered the months she had spent frozen. Although Harry and Ron or the rest of her family knew this but, she overheard their conversations telling her that everything was going to be okay and also knew that Ariel and Aqua were worried sick about their little sister when they graduated Hogwarts which was why they kept in touch when they decided to live with their uncle Charlie in Forks, Washington before Isabella 'Bella' came to town. She remembered how she was frozen unable to do anything. Think anything really. Her life stopped just like the snap of your fingers.

The last week has been so hectic, tutoring Draco, Luna and Harry had been extremely stressful. Not that they weren't good people but, because with some of the things she was tutoring them on were crucial to their bleeding in. Blaise had lazily told them about some things, popping in every now and then deciding to be insufferable making remarks that only confused Draco, Fred and George who joined them when they got confuse from some of American lingo on what they were learning.

Not only had Hermione been tutoring them for seven days but, she had also been looking after Teddy, Elias who had started changing their hair color while Demi played with her dolls; the boys took that after their mother Tonks, deciding to change it to her favorite colors which was purple, pink or blue. At the moment though Hermione had cast a light spell hiding their midnight blue hair from the muggles around them to look like Harry and herself since they're both the boy's god parents. As for Demi, her hair was mixture of red so she didn't have to change much.

On the fourth day of tutoring and looking after Teddy, Elias and Demi, Blaise had decided that it was probably in his best health to help her out, teaching the others about muggle school. They had skipped on tutoring American lessons because after all they would be transfer students so it wouldn't be too noticeable if they haven't got a clue to what's going on. Though he had mainly only changed into his more helpful self as of a visit from Oliver, an ex-boyfriend/best friend to Hermione's who suspected had threaten him.

Hermione chuckled knowing Ollie he always been overprotective with her even in their relationship despite how their break up was mutual that doesn't mean they can't be friends. she knew him since she was 11 years old and Oliver being the gentleman that he was understood as he's now the captain of his favorite team in Quiddich which was his dream so who was she to stand in his way.

Which in ways she found funny, as really Oliver was as threatening as a teddybear with his gorgeous almond eyes and floppy mahogany locks. Hermione let out of a sigh as she looked at his good bye/good luck present to her sweet simple golden locket with a golden snitch in the front and a golden ring to match.

No, it was NOT an engagement ring! She was only 19 years old after all. In some ways Hermione had at first thought that the snitch ruined the ring though but, it had quickly grown on her as she started playing with her locket staring at the window deep into thought not noticing that Draco Malfoy came back from wherever he was. She thought the present was sweet as it was a personal touch between the former ex-lovers. Oliver will always be her first love and nothing will ever change that.

Anyway, they were all sitting on a plane after walking out from Kingsley office Luna found her in the airport waiting for her friends with a blank look on her face. Luna managed to calm her down luckily even though she was holding Elias steadying in her arms it didn't help how her dimwitted cousin made a huge mess of things. Yes, she will have a good talking too her youngest cousin after she yells at her oldest siblings for keeping her out of the dark despite how they're very close siblings to one another, she hated to be lied too especially when it comes with her family.

A plane heading to America, the closest place to Forks that had an airport where they would have to apparate to their new home. They had to arrive in muggle time because of Hermione's relations.

Draco even suggested instead of Kingsley popping in to pretend to be their guardian would be Oliver but, Hermione told him that her older brothers Logan, Jayden, Max and Cameron along with her sister Ariel would be the ones to be their guardians along with her uncle Charlie causing Draco to pout as if it was her fault that she thought ahead of this. Hermione rolled her eyes telling him that she told him the plans nearly every day it's not her fault that he doesn't listen causing him to be silent since her siblings are over 21 years old. Well her older sister Ariel just recently turned 21 so it wasn't a problem for her to be their guardians.

Hermione did keep forgetting that in America things were different and that you had to be at least 21 for certain things, not eighteen but, overall she's 19 years old thanks to the time-turner in her 3rd year but, that's another story for another time. Or seventeen like in the wizarding world.

"When will we be there Mya?" Draco asked in a bored drawl, him being awake, Blaise and Harry both asleep, Harry's head bobbing on Blaise shoulder, and Luna curled up tight into a little ball, Teddy asleep on her lap while Elias sleeping on Hermione's. Teddy strangely absolutely loved the plane so Hermione bought him a toy airplane along with Elias while Demi was an Elsa 'Frozen' doll with extra clothes for her to change into along with Ana Elsa's sister smiling his adorable smile, dimples and all as soon as it had come into sight.

Then there's Neville, Fred and George who were sitting in the other side of Luna who were also asleep with Demi on the Weasley twins. She smiled at the sight as this was her family, her best friends growing up well except Blaise and Draco as they were sworn enemies but, it changed when Draco, Theo, Pansy and Blaise switched sides. Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott were the ones in their group of friends who didn't make it along with the rest of Hermione's friends who she was close to growing up.

Draco being the only one not to relax completely since it's his first time on a plane before.

"We should be there shortly; I know your tired Dray just go to sleep. You know I'll wake you up if there's a problem. Or I need someone to keep an eye on Teddy, Elias or Demi in case Harry, Fred, George or Luna want to take turns to watch the kids," and there it was, that disapproving look from the people across the aisle as Hermione had mentioned Teddy, Elias and Demi looking at her in a disdainful glare.

Draco who noticed this, smirking a little and letting out a muffled giggle. He just had to play along when it comes with these muggles who reminded him of his relatives who would disapprove the scene.

Obviously.

Draco continued to stroke Hermione's wildly curly hair and made sure his voice was heard loud enough for the disapprove muggles across the aisle "Ok, baby dove. You know how I worry about our little triplet honeypots,"

The snotty middle aged couple leaned closer, as if wanting to hear more.

Hermione smiled at Draco, a tight lip smile which only made him smirk more. Knowing how un-impressed she was. So he decided that he just had to make it a bit worst.

"I'm so glad that we waited until you had Teddy, Elias and Demi for the wedding. It will be even better when our triplet's kids be there!" Hermione quickly glanced at the snotty couple to see their expressions. Their eyes were as wide as saucers as it was almost comical.

Hermione thought that if she was frank, she could hardly stop Draco so she may as well wind up the couple even more despite how her stomach was filled with butterflies at the moment ignoring that feeling again. She hasn't felt that feeling in a long while not since Ollie… and that scared her shitless.

She turned to Draco, facing him fully. His face even with hers.

Hermione started to reply "Of course it will baby, in some ways though I'm sad that our other little one who hasn't yet arrived won't be there. But, I really don't want to have to wait another eight and a half months to marry you! Gosh by then we'd be eighteen to think of that!"

Hermione could see Draco psychically bite his cheek to hold in his laughter. His eyes full of amusement at their game.

Hermione decided to take their performance to the next step, to fully scandalize the judgmental couple, luckily she wasn't wearing her seat belt at the moment.

Hermione cupped his face and kissed him passionately, which was the same feeling from their spontaneous kiss in their sixth year till now.

The kiss Hermione had kept was in secret of course. After all there was no point in bringing it up she had no feelings for Draco then. It had been the adrenaline or just say in the _'heat of the moment'_ after all they had thought they were about to die! They vowed to say nothing of it to anyone.

Hermione didn't want to ruin her relationship with Oliver at the time so she kept it to herself.

Oliver who she loved and cared, he was the perfect boyfriend for Hermione but, because of the long distance between them they both decided they were better off as friends which she agreed naturally since it was her idea at the time and because of this it was a mutual break up. No one knows about the break up except Luna since she's the only person who she was close too at the time since Ginny was dating Dean Thomas at the time so she didn't have anyone to talk too besides Luna.

They been dating since nearly the start of her 6th year when she was on the mission for Dumbledore with him. The mission had drawn them together and they been almost inseparable since. Except from when Harry, Hermione and Ron sporadically found horcuxes using the information Theo had given them to destroy them.

Back to the moment at the present Draco kissed her back just as passionately, just as eager to annoy those uptight muggles until she got up straddling his lap which made him groan drawing her closer to him not that he cared what the uptight muggles think but, he couldn't help himself.

Soon Hermione pulled away though as she heard Teddy's cry.

She focused her attention on Teddy saying to Draco "I think he needs a changing be back soon love," she smiled giving him a peck on his smooth cheek to add more effect to him, Hermione then hurried off carrying Teddy off to be changed.

"I'll miss you baby dove," Draco playfully says.

"Miss you more," Hermione winked him causing him to grin.

Passing the horror stuck up couple.

"Momma," Teddy sniffed nuzzling her neck.

"Yes Teddy?"

"Are we th'ere yet momma?"

"We're almost there love,"

"Ok'ey,"

"Hold your breath it might smell a bit inside this bathrooms," Hermione murmured causing Teddy to frown not liking this smell "Give me a minute sweet heart," waving her wand as the smell went away.

"How's that?"

Teddy nodded in agreement "What is it momma?"

"It's perfume from your cousin Draco,"

"Oh," Teddy grew quiet "Momma are you and Draco dating?" he asked curiously.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlishly "What makes you think that love,"

"Well you two were kissing," Teddy furrowed his eyebrows "Ewe," he says.

Hermione laughed "No Teddy we're not dating,"

"Then how come you were kissing him?"

"We only did that because the muggle snot couple was distasteful sweetie," Hermione explained gently.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **Whoooooo I'm done with this chapter. I'm so sorry for taking so long but, I finally finish this chapter please don't hesitate to let me know what ya'll think. Ciao for now dolls 3**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Family Reunion!**

"Oh," Teddy grew quiet again as he raised his small arms so Hermione can change him into his new set of clothes "Momma?" he asked.

"Yes baby,"

"Where do babies come from?"

Hermione stopped staring at her god son Teddy blinking her eyes owlish "Your papa Harry will tell you when you're a bit older sweetie," she says.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because you're still young to hear that kind of talk love,"

Teddy pouted "How long do I have to wait momma?"

Hermione pretended to think "Much older," she says

"That's not fair," Teddy pouted.

Hermione kissed her god son on the cheek "Well have I ever told you that life is never fair," she says.

"No,"

"Then there you go," Hermione nodded at this "Now you're all nice and clean sweetie come on let's get back to the others huh?" she offered carrying her god son into her arms putting away the dirty diaper to the trash and put the messy clothes inside Teddy's baby bag as she made a mental note to clean them up when they reached Forks.

Speaking of Draco, that smirk that was plastered on her face was Draco worthy. Now that she's single she couldn't help but, like that kiss. She put her two fingers on her lips as it was still tingling but, shook that thought out as it wasn't the time to think that right now.

Hermione barley made it to her seat with Teddy on her lap when the captain announced "This is your captain speaking we're now approaching Seattle, Washington in thirty minutes please stay seated with your seat belts fasten until we land safely thank you," the male voice from the intercom.

Hermione starred at her new fond family as the people around her started to prepare to board off the plane. Harry and the others were still sleeping despite the loud announcement. Apparently Luna woke up looking at the window, fascinated, by how small the world seemed to be while Fred, George, Blaise, Neville with the kids Elias and Demi stirred in their sleep blinking their eyes all confuse.

"Looks like someone woke up from their nap," Draco spoke up softly.

"Yes, I would agree with you there Draco," Hermione answered.

Draco stared at her in a love stare "So who's going to pick us up Mia?" he asked.

Hermione smiled "I thought we can surprise my big sister and my brothers at her house Draco," she says with a mischievous _'I know something you don't know,'_ look which left Draco very intrigued by this.

When they were buying their plane tickets, they even got to test out their new identities. As far as the passengers and airplane attendants were concerned, Fred and George were Fernie (Fred) and Giovani (George) Evans taking their siblings James (Harry), Ophelia (Luna), Drake (Draco) Blane (Blaise) Nate (Neville) Sapphire (Hermione) with their youngest Teddy, Elias and Demi Evans/Hawkins to Forks for hopes of a new life. But, even if it seems like people were nice and didn't bother them, Hermione was still on guard as she was the oldest of her friends well besides Fred and George to insure their safety.

After putting her book inside her book bag, Hermione went to wake up her best friend Harry. He was stirring a bit but, then would go back to sleep.

"James, Blane, wake up!" Hermione exclaimed, gently moving them by their shoulders.

"Five more minutes," Harry murmured with a sleepy heavy on his voice.

"Ten more minutes' mum," Blaise murmured curled up in his seat.

Hermione squinted her eyes staring at her brothers but, blood about to protest but, Draco decided to intervene knowing she's going to be a sour mood "Mya let me handle them yeah?" he offered calmly.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlishly gesturing him to give him the _'go ahead' look_ , grabbing a bottle of water splashing his brothers but, blood that cause the boys to wake up by a splash of water after Hermione yelled once again.

"Bloody hell James! Blade! Guys wake the bloody up! The plane is about to be landing soon!"

Which caught both Blaise, Harry, Neville, Fred and George's attention.

"Huh what?" Neville yawned rubbing his eye "What's going on?"

"We're about to land Nev" Draco announced.

"Oh," Neville yawned "That's good,"

Until Harry spoke up "Finally! I didn't think how much more sitting I could bloody take, 11 hours is bloody too long," he exclaimed happily.

"Actually it was 11 ½ hours 44 minutes and 22 seconds," Hermione smartly says.

Everyone blankly stare at her _'how the bloody hell did you know that'_ look

Hermione pointed at the screen showing the land destination causing the boys to grumble under their breaths "Of course leave it to you Mia to know that exact time limit on when we land on Forks," Fred grumbled.

"How in Merlin did you bloody get so smart then your siblings I may never know," George added himself into the conversation.

"Actually I found the trip rather pleasant," Luna replied with a smile with Demi on her lap "And Demi seems to like it too," she says looking down on her god daughter.

"Birdy," Demi pouted touching the window as if she's wants to play with the birds.

"Yes Demi dove aren't you so smart," Fred cooed on his adopted daughter.

"So Mione how are we getting to Forks?" Luna asked.

Hermione grinned "We'll have a car waiting for us at the airport parking lot. I'll be driving us there," she announced this.

"I didn't know you could drive Mione?" Harry asked turning to Hermione, with a surprise look.

"Oh I learned over the summer and took a driving course when I was 15 thanks to my brothers and immediately passed," Hermione looked down with sad eyes "It was before we … left…" she sadly says.

Harry just nodded and looked away.

Even though she had Harry, Luna, Draco, Fred, George, Blaise, Neville & the kids, Hermione was trying her best to stay strong. She tried her best not to think about what Kingsley told her after learning what's been happening in Forks, she's made a mental note to talk to her cousin for messing things up and wasn't going to make that mistake again. She even made sure not to tell her cousin about being a witch. That secret wasn't her place and hope to keep it that way.

"We will be now beginning landing. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines with us," spoke the voice from the intercom which if Hermione had to guess it was the captain who flew us to America.

Hermione took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and started gathering her things with Draco's help while Neville held Teddy onto his lap.

"Wolfie," Teddy cried out.

Hermione smiled "I know darlin' once we reached to the airport I will get your wolfie toy alright," she gently says.

Teddy pouted "Ok'ey," watching his momma gather their things.

"Well isn't he a gentleman," Draco amused by this.

"Of course, he's my baby after all," Hermione announced causing Draco to slightly turn where the snob muggle couple to lean closer to them as he gave her a passion kiss "Merlin I love you," he announced.

Hermione stared at him for a short moment "I love you too babez," she winked.

Harry and the others tilted their heads all confuse _"We'll tell you later,"_ Draco mouth the guys leaving them to slowly nod at this.

They waited till everyone in first class left following after them holding Teddy, Elias and Demi in their baby pouch once the airline attendants greeted them 'good bye' and hope you have a pleasant journey which they response the same with a smile.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

Once we exit the airplane passing the baggage cart since everyone's things were inside her purse pouch that she brought from the horcrux journey. He held his breath as the coast was clear and waved his wand to put a protection spell around the place.

"The coast is clear Mione," I announced.

Hermione nodded grabbing everyone's things as her arm reached, reached, as her whole arm was inside and gave _'ah ha got you your little bugger,'_ she muttered to herself and 8 full luggage's were now in front of us.

"Thanks it's better then waiting by the baggage cart huh Mione," I pointed my thumb behind us.

"Yes very besides it's less crowded that way" Hermione announced as she grabbed a strunchie from her wrist putting her hair up in a high pony tail "Why don't we split up to go to the bathroom before we leave Harry?" she offered.

"Sure and we'll meet you guys say 15 minutes?"

"Perfect come on Luna,"

"Coming," Luna skipped over to the bathroom pushing the strollers with Teddy, Elias and Demi inside playing with their toys. Once the girls headed inside I glared at Draco dragging him inside the bathroom while Neville checked the stalls hoping no one was there and gave a thumbs up 'we're in the clear harry' look

"Okay what the bloody hell was that?" I exclaimed.

Draco sighed "I was hoping we wouldn't have this conversation Potter in the bloody bathroom Potter," he says.

I grew quiet pondered if he was joking or not "Well what was that kiss about then?" I asked calmly.

Draco sighed "While you guys were sleeping there were these snobbish muggles leering towards Mia when she was holding Teddy. We made a joke stating we got 'married' with triplets (Teddy, Elias & Demi) and having another one in the way missing our 'so called' wedding and it was all fun and jokes Potter," he explained.

I gaped at him like a fish 'huh'

Blaise sighed "You sure that's the truth Drake?" he asked.

"Of course it's true. It's not like I can help myself with her Blaise you know that," Draco pointed out.

"True," Blaise replied.

"Am I missing something here? what do you know?" I demanded.

Blaise was about to answer but, Draco covered his mouth "Don't even think about it mate," he growled.

Fred and George just got back doing their 'business' noticing us a bit tense "Okay, what did we miss?"

"Nothing mate come on the girls are probably waiting for us," I offered.

"Sure," Fred starts to say washing his hands with George next to him "So do you guys know who we're meeting up with?" he asked.

"Mione said that we're going to see her brothers Logan, Max, Jayden and Cameron along with Ariel but, they don't know we're here yet they thought our flight is tomorrow night not today so she's hoping to surprise them,"

"Ooo sounds exciting," George grinned.

Once we exit the business after going to the bathroom Luna and Hermione were chatting away about something.

"There you guys are we were starting to worry," Hermione asked.

"Sorry we were just talking you guys ready to go?" I offered.

"Of course come on our car should be waiting for us," Hermione exclaimed as we followed her to the airport parking lot revealing 2011 Ford Explorer SUV which was sapphire 'blue' with a Lion head stating 'Gryffindor Rules' after talking to the person in charge, Joey the sale person bowed to us hoping it's exactly our liking which Hermione smiled "It's perfect thank you Joey!" she hugged him.

"Of course Mia welcome home," Joey smirked.

"Thanks," Hermione beamed turning to us "Well just don't stand there get inside," she announced as we headed inside in awe; there were three car seats for Teddy, Elias and Demi which I decided to sit in the front next to Hermione with Draco next to me; it was custom made three seats in the front, then there's two seats in each side; Fred and George in one side then Blaise and Neville in the back with Elias and Teddy while Demi was next to Luna. Everything fit so that was good.

Once Hermione turned on the car the engine was made a _'vrrrrrrom vrrrrrom'_ sound which she grinned at this "My big brother is bloody brilliant," fixing her side mirrors turning to her side and backed up the car "Don't forget to buckle your seat belts guys," she ordered.

"We're all buckled up Mione," Luna announced.

"Good," Hermione nodded "In case you haven't noticed my uncle is the head chief police man in Forks so it would best to follow the muggle road signs in Forks guys," she explained.

We grumbled knowing Hermione was right as she made a signal to turn left and headed off to Forks, Washington which about an hour away from the airport until we reached the sign 'Welcome to Forks,' until we reached a reservation.

"Mione where are we?"

"We're going to my sister's house Harry it's just down this road and turn left. It's about a mile away from here,"

"Oh" Harry pondered for a moment "Wait a minute does that mean your parents know you're coming," he asked turning to his best friend.

"Of course they do, Ariel told them when we last talked Harry,"

"Were they angry?"

Hermione grew quiet "At first they did but, we're going to talk about it as a family when we reunite to one another Harry," she whispered.

Harry nodded grabbing her hand "Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

Hermione smiled "That's okay it's a family matter anyway you guys can get to know my siblings after I kill them," she gritted her teeth causing me to shiver knowing how her temper is.

 _'Oh boy,'_ I thought to myself.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

It was under ten minutes when we arrived to my sister's house as I held my breath "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Ready when you are," Harry grabbed my hand assuring me I wasn't alone.

"Thanks Harry,"

"What are best friends are for?"

I unbuckled my seatbelts pausing for a moment "I should go first and I'll let you know when the coast is clear huh?" she offered.

"Alright we'll wait here," Draco nodded at this.

I bit my bottom lip "Luna can you pass me Teddy please I want to bring him inside," she asked.

"Sure Mione," Luna answered unbuckled Teddy's car seat passing him to me as I put him inside his baby pouch.

"Come on Teddybear, we're going to meet your auntie Ariel," I mumbled at this causing him to tilt his head confuse.

I can feel my heart rapidly beating so fast, rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer and heard someone yell "Coming,"

 **Ariel's P.O.V.**

I heard a door bell causing me curious "Aqua I'm going to have to call you back someone's at the door," she announced.

"Sure let me know what Sam says he needs to know the truth Red," Aqua giving me a glower look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I waved it off.

I opened the door revealing a young woman, she nearly did a double take as her face expression drained "M-mya…" she hoarse.

"Hi big sister," Hermione gave a small wave.

I covered my mouth holding in a sob "Oh my gosh," I whispered "It's really you" grabbing her into a hug "I have miss you so much,"

"I miss you too big sister," she whispered as I felt something moving between us leaving me to blink my eyes revealing a baby as his hair changed from brown to blue within seconds.

"Oh my," I gasps "Who's this?"

Hermione gave a small smile "This is Teddy, Professor Remus and Tonks son," she whispered.

"Awe he's so cuteee," I cooed hugging the baby "Hiii Teddy I'm your auntie Ariel, Hermione's older sister,"

Hermione smiled until I heard a horn beep causing me to jump "What in Mer-" as I saw a 2011 Ford Explorer SUV as the color was Sapphire blue. Hermione's favorite color "Is that Harry and the others?" she whispered.

"Yes I told them to wait until we talk?" she whispered.

"Well call them inside so we can catch up huh?" Ariel offered "You must be freezing," rushing her sister and her friends inside.

Hermione nodded waving at her friends "Harry, Draco, guys you can come out of the car now," she yelled at them as they opened the door revealing Harry, Draco, Blaise, Fred, Neville, George, Luna with two munchkins Elias and Demi if I have to guess from our last conversation.

"So…" I began a conversation setting ice tea on the table "Tell me everything cookie," I told her with a serious look.

Hermione held her breath and began to explain about the war as I sat down listening to my sister as my face expression drained as she showed me her scar that says 'Mudblood' after explaining everything. It took a couple of seconds to rush to my sister mumbling "I'm so sorry" over and over.

 **Draco's P.O.V.**

As I watched Hermione's older sister Ariel rushed to Hermione's side hugging her to death mumbling she's sorry over and over staring at the scene as I closed my eyes sadly as I could've stopped my crazy aunt from torturing her but, I was torn between saving my parents and the love of my life although at the time I wasn't aware that I was in love with her until the between 6th year and missed our final year in Hogwarts at the time.

"I can't believe you went through that and still be strong," Ariel hoarse "I am so proud of you," she whispered.

Hermione blinked her tears "Really," she whispers as her voice was small.

"Of course," Ariel hugging her sister "I'm always proud of you baby girl. Fighting in the war just so the rest of us can be free… not realizing we were in trouble… how can I not be," she hoarse.

Hermione held a sob as they both hugged each other where Harry gave us a signal to leave the girls alone to talk until Ariel turned to us wiping her tears quickly "Sorry about that, I'm a bit emotional," she says which cause Harry to wave it off "Don't worry about it," he says.

Ariel soften her eyes with a sigh "Harry how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Harry quickly replied.

Ariel gave him 'I don't believe you' look which cause me to sigh "I'll be okay… I mean we lost a lot of people in the war… including Teddy, Elias and Demi's family," he whispered staring at his godsons and god daughter as they were playing with their toys inside their playpen.

"Momma," another munchkin peeked through the bedroom.

Hermione gasps "Is that-" turning to Ariel who smiled who nodded at this "Come here sweetheart," she says.

Two brunette twins who were rubbing their eyes, if I have to guess they just got up from their nap "Sweetheart do you know who this is?" Ariel softly says.

The twins shook their heads 'no' as Hermione licked her lips nervously "I'm your big sister Hermione… you were only a few months old when we last saw each other," she whispered.

The little girl "Re'ally?" she whispered.

Hermione nodded at this "Yes, don't I get a hug?" she whispered opening her arms.

The little girl looked at Ariel asking permission as she passed their sister to Hermione "You look so big Rocky, I have miss you so much," her voice was hoarse.

"Min'ne," the little boy whimpered.

Hermione gasps "Rocco…" she voice was hoarse as the little boy ran to her "Miss you Min'nie," whimpering at this.

"I miss you too baby boy… so much," Hermione whispered.

Ariel smiled "Why don't I fix us some food so we can catch up huh?" she offered.

"I like that," Hermione smiled as we followed them to the kitchen "Sammy would be joining us but, he's uhh he's at work right now," Ariel quickly added.

"Oh right you said that Sammy works at the construction site right?" Hermione asked sitting down next to Ariel while the rest of us gathered around the table with five high chairs for Teddy, Elias, Demi, Rocco and Rocky feeding them baby food.

As they were in the kitchen Ariel decided to speak up through the conversation.

"Does Logan, Max, Jayden and Cameron know that you're here Mia?" she asked.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlishly and hit herself on the forehead "Oh Merlin, I knew I forgot something," she pouted.

Harry and the boys chucked "Really Mione I thought you called them ahead of time," Harry answered.

"I did but, they don't know that we were coming today instead of tomorrow remember," Hermione pointed out.

"Oh right I forgot," Harry gave a sheepishly smile.

"Honestly Harry you're impossible," Hermione shakes her head.

"And yet you can't help but, love me Mione," Harry grinned showing his teeth.

"Unfortunately," Hermione huffed leaving Harry to pout.

"That hurts Mione," Harry putting his hand over his heart "Right straight in my broken heart. Oh the irony," he sarcastically playful says.

"Oh you," Hermione whacks him on the arm.

Just before they can answer Logan, Max, Jayden and Cameron apparate with a silent 'pop' revealing themselves.

"Hey Red did you tal-"Logan froze seeing unknown visitors in the room as his face drained "Oh bloody hell," he blurted out.

"LOGAN MATHEW GRANGER?! Are you bloody crazy you know better than to apparate in this house? What if Sammy or the pack were here?!" Ariel demanded at this.

"Well excuse me for not realizing you were having visitors over," Jayden huffed at this.

Hermione faced drained seeing her older brothers and hide behind Ariel.

"You usually call when you guys come over here?!" Ariel waved her arms dramatically.

"Well we didn't realize you had visitors so who are they?" Cameron blurted out.

"What you don't recognize you're little sister," Ariel huffs.

"Sis-"Max froze as he saw his sister Hermione face expression drained and nearly took a double take "M-M-Mya," he hoarse.

Hermione made an _'eep'_ hiding behind her sister Ariel who soften her eyes "It's okay cookie they won't bite much," she mumbled under her breath.

"Why didn't you tell us she was here?!" Jayden waved his arms dramatically then soften his eyes "Mia…" he whispered.

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously shifting uncomfortable "Hiii big brother…" she whispered.

Jayden face drained adding some color "I-is that really you?" he hoarse.

"Y-y-yes it's me…" Hermione whispered.

Before she can explain her brothers rushed to their sister Hermione into a hug "Merlin do you have any bloody idea how worried sick we were," Jayden closed his eyes not realizing how long he was holding his breath.

"Are you hurt," Max looked around seeing scars all over her body and froze seeing the scar on her left arm that says 'Mudblood' as his face drained "Where did you get that?" he asked.

Hermione bit her bottom lip "Bellatrix… Lestrange gave me that… when she was torturing me … " she hoarse.

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

"I'LL KILL HER?!"

"NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST MATE?!"

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT SON OF A B- I MEAN CRAZY BAS-" Logan held his breath "When did you get here?" he asked.

"A couple of minutes ago… I uh … I thought we can come a day early instead of tomorrow… are you angry at me," Hermione sniffed.

Logan soften her eyes "Oh cookie … come here and give me a hug kiddo," he whispered.

Hermione sniffed rushing to her big brother into a hug "I was so scared…" she *hiccups* at this.

"That makes two of us kiddo," Logan whispered cupping her face to really look at her "You did it Mya... you defeated that bastard," he hoarse.

Hermione blinked her tears "Yeah… we all did it," she says turning to Harry and her friends who gave a smile "We won the war… and we're finally free…." She whispered.

Jayden who was still hugging his sister "Good… good… I'm glad he's finally gone," he whispered.

"Me too big brother… me too…" Hermione whispered.

"I don't want to be the bare of bad news here," Cameron spoke up "But, who are those kids?" he asked.

Hermione wiped her tears quickly "Harry and I are god parents of Professor Lupin and Tonks kids who has two sons who are twins… Theodore Edward Remus Lupin and Elias Jason Remus Lupin III and this bundle of joy is Demetria Devonne Prewitt 'nee Banuelos 'Demi' she's one of the victims that lost her entire family so Fred and George decided to adopt her as her daughter into their family being her god fathers while Luna and I are her god mothers," she explained.

Logan and the brothers soften their eyes with a grin "Well, I know this might be a bit late since we weren't aware you were coming today but-"widen their arms "Welcome to Forks everyone!" they exclaimed.

"Thanks" Harry and the others smiled as they lifted their glasses to celebrate their welcome party.

 **[Forks, Washington] …**

Back in Forks, High Bella was practically jumping her seat. Her mind really not on the lesson she was in which was English one of her best subjects at most.

Hermione, her older cousin, her cousin whom she hasn't seen since she was 13 years old was coming to live in Forks! Forks, of all places they're going to finish off their senior year together. Of course, Bella was slightly intimidated, Hermione was always been a genius way, way, far ahead of Bella just like her older siblings before her. Logan, Jayden, Max, Cameron and Ariel who are also living in Forks. She even tried to get to talk to her older cousins but, failed. She pouted at this as she wanted to talk to her cousins but, unfortunately they wouldn't talk to her.

Bella tried to recall the details, only remembering how Hermione had said that something had happened to her school and that her friends had been involved so they were coming here to get away from everything at least that's what her dad told her anyway since Hermione didn't had a cell phone at the moment. I mean she did at first but, her cell phone was destroyed somehow which caused her very confuse. She asked her dad once and in his response "Some idiot decided to make an experiment on her cell phone which was a present from her boyfriend of hers and the contraption went 'KABOOM' her dad's words not hers which left her to blankly stare at her father. In all her years she stayed with her dad she never heard him say 'KABOOM' before so she shrugged the subject off.

Bella also knew about Hermione's older boyfriend Oliver Wood had bought her a house under his name though which her cousin made sure they had enough money to get away from everything. Apparently coming into some kind of inheritance from a relation that Bella had never heard off or met. Probably the other side of the family of Hermione's father's she would have to guess.

Bella shook her head, getting carried away just waiting for the bell to ring so she could out of AP English Lit though it was her favorite subject she was more eager to see her cousin at the moment as they have so much to talk about.

Her wish was finally answered as the bell tolling over the teacher's drone.

Bella rushed out of the class putting her things inside her backpack, Angela one of her best friends rushed after her. Confused as to Bella's sudden happiness.

After all Edward wasn't in school today, so usually Bella would be completely miserable. Maybe she was finally happy about the sun being out and about, after all she did hate the rain with a passion.

Bella waited impatiently for Angela to catch up, still sorting her work out in her rucksack of a backpack out of her locker to grab her homework from her other classes.

"Hey Bella! What's the rush?! Meeting Jacob? Edward? Could you at least slow down a bit I am the one needing a lift today since my car is at the shop right now," Angela called after her which left Bella flinched when she mentioned… that person, Bella had ignored him ever since Edward had returned despite how they're supposed to be best friends… she couldn't help how she felt about it. It's not her fault that Jacob grew a crush on her and the feeling was mutual at least that's what she keeps telling herself that.

"Sorry! I'm not meeting either of them today, my older cousin is arriving today and she said she would call over by the mall,"

"Wait your older cousin Hermione. The one that you never stopped talking about since you first heard although you were grumbling stating hating to be the 'last one' to know about this who you can't stop talking about whenever anyone brings up family? the one that you haven't seen since you were 13 years old since you started high school, that's so cool!'

"Yeah I know she went to some prestigious boarding school that's really exclusive and we've never heard about it. Well I didn't but, my dad knows about it though he won't give into details and told me that my older cousins are also here. Hermione's older siblings. Logan who's the current principle in LaPush High then there's Max who's my dad's partner at the police station then there's Jayden and Cameron with Ariel. Apparently they been living here the same time as I did but, they kept it to themselves including my aunt and uncle who gained twins again who I never heard about. It was really weird but, I met up with my aunt and uncle in Saturday after apologizing furiously they shrugged it off stating 'it was alright' and understood why I was so busy to not realize that my aunt and uncle were staying in Forks too," Bella rambled about her cousin taking a deep breath to steady her breath and continued to talk "She even got her master's and bachelor's degree in Physics and child care at age seventeen and still getting a first in it. I finally got in touch with her with her cell phone number and everything who told me that she wants to have some normal year, some of her friends are coming with her though. Something happened in England and was very vague into the details… do you want to meet her?"

Angela still appeared a bit shocked at the arrival of an excited Bella, Bella was hardly excited about anything, usually rather her monotone yet here she was gushing about her older cousin. The only other person she ever gushed about was her boyfriend Edward, maybe Jacob once or twice but, Bella would constantly talk about Edward. About his looks, his brains and then on repeat sometimes about his family too whenever Jessica and Lauren make sneer comments Bella would snap at the girls causing the girls to argue leaving her in the middle of their arguments which if Angela silently agreed with Bella though Jessica and Lauren were just sour that Edward gained his attention to Bella so who was she to complain after all it's the same with her and Eric as they're still going strong.

Angela replied with a sweet smile "Sure, if you really want me to be there the first time you see her in six years … you sure you don't want me to see if I can get a lift from someone else? So you can go where you're meeting her?"

Bella beamed at her grateful, her simple prettiness shining threw her a toothy smile.

"Ok! If you're sure but, we can total make a girl's day to that revision tomorrow yeah?"

"Sure!" and with that Angela walked off, phone in hand calling her boyfriend or anyone to give her a lift home. Hopefully her boyfriend Eric was still in school.

At the other side of Forks, Hermione decided to meet up with Bella her cousin after explained to Ariel that she made plans to meet up with her, her older sister scowled but, told her that a lot of things had changed.

 _'Believe me you have no idea big sister,'_ Hermione thought to herself.

Once Hermione quickly changed to more comfortable she looked at the time and raced to meet up with Bella at the mall after asking her sister Ariel for directions which wasn't very far where she and Sammy lives since they're engaged it would make a lot of sense that they lived together.

Hermione was sitting at the table where Bells had told her to wait for her, wher ethey would have a smoothie or something.

She was running a bit late.

Hermione looked at her new cell phone that Ariel bought for her as a welcome present which was working with a brand new number along with the rest of her friends. It was the latest Iphone4s _(a/n: I'm not sure if that's when Iphone4s came out but, if not oh well I just figured I sim a few things in this story)_

It was now 4:30 p.m.

 _'Where is she?'_ Hermione thought to herself.

So, in the meantime Hermione decided to call Oliver but, unfortunately those damned waiters wouldn't stop hitting on her. It was quite irritating.

Couldn't they take the hint that she was waiting for someone?! Honestly!?

'Ugh!"

If only one of the guys had come with her, but, Harry had been adamant that she shouldn't be with loads of people when her cousin saw her again after six years. He also said that he's going to take Teddy, Elias and Demi to the park with the guys while Luna chatted with Ariel about the latest fashion in the muggle world which didn't seem to bother her sister Ariel as she's very fond with Luna in Hogwarts as they were fast friends since her first day.

Hermione scanned the crowd again hoping to maybe see someone from La Push that she had been friends with when she was younger. To have the excuse of them so the damne- unfortunately the waiter who didn't get the hint.

"Would you maybe like this coffee, on me?" Hermione turned, a superficial smile on her face as she took in the person in front of her.

They seemed to be in their early twenties with slicked back black hair and a tanned face with teeth her parents would love.

"No, I'm waiting for someone actually and your kind of sitting in their seat, so if you could just move I would be most happy thanks," Hermione said finishing in an overly cheerful tone, hoping he would get the message.

Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Well, as you're taken at the moment I'll just leave you my num-"

"JAKE!" Hermione jumped up enveloping the huge teen into a hug, trying to tell the guy to just SHOVE THE BLOODY HELL OFF.

Hermione whispered in his ear "It's me Mya if you don't remember me. I need this guy to leave me alone, sorry!"

Luckily, Jacob decided it was obviously best to just go with her plan. Releasing her from their hug spinning her around and said "It's been ages! Right what are we having?! Sorry I'm late I was held back from work!"

The waiter obviously was put out, stomped back to behind the counter glowering at the 'so called' couple from afar.

They sat at the small wooden table, holding their amusement.

The next thing Jacob says in whisper tones "Really Mia, the first I see you within six years after not replying to my letters in two years and you drag me into your plans from getting away from that creep?" he asked pointing at the waiter who huffed at this.

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **Whooo I'm finish with this chapter. I figured I update two chapters today and get back to where I left off. So don't you worry I won't leave you guys hanging like that. anyway hope you enjoy ^_^**


End file.
